


Sinbound

by Usagisakka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Kageyama is not an alpha but a vampire, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Vampire-Human Romance Trope, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagisakka/pseuds/Usagisakka
Summary: They met by chance: Kageyama is a vampire trying to keep a low profile among humankind. Hinata is a human omega who is focused in making a life for himself, until he finds himself carrying a child of some unknown stranger he met at some random party.Kageyama spent centuries hiding away from other vampires who are trying to kill him, only to come out of the darkness after a heat-laden human omega stumbled into his life and making a whole mess out of it. Hinata gave him something else to live for and he was not about to let his enemies take away the only shot of happiness he was given, even if it cost him his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 59
Kudos: 178





	1. The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Once upon a time, I was minding my own business when suddenly I was struck by some idea to write a VAMPIRE KAGEHINA OMEGAVERSE fic. Yep. So, I resurrected my 13-y/o twilight-loving self and wrote this first chapter in a whim. 
> 
> Before you start reading though, I want to reiterate that there will be topics in this fic that may be sensitive to some readers. So please do READ THE TAGS and read at your own discretion. 
> 
> I will try to update EVERY WEEK (at least) from the day I have posted a chapter. If by chance some circumstances will not allow me to follow through with the schedule, I will let you know in advance. Hit subcribe if you want reminders when I update. 
> 
> Please don't cringe too much and ENJOY!

The moment Hinata saw the two white lines he knew instantly his life was definitely over. Regrets fell on him like a bucket of cold water as well as shame and self remorse. He looked at himself in the mirror, hands shaking, gripping the sink as he tried to calm himself by breathing in and out. 

There were a series of soft knocks on the door, halting him from his mini panic attack. “Shoyo, is everything alright?” Kenma asked, knowing Hinata is in some sort of dilemma, being able to smell his friend’s distress across the wooden door. 

“Yeah.” Hinata’s voice was forced, the situation hasn’t completely set in for him yet. A part of him is still in denial, still expecting for the whole thing to morph back into the total opposite scenario. Maybe there was something wrong with the test. Yeah, that could be it. “Yeah I’m fine.” He replied. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

He shoved the stick into his back pocket and washed his hand in haste, splashing cold water on his face. He leaned into the sink and took another couple of deep breaths before deciding it’s time to face the wolves. By wolves meaning his roommates and oldest friends, Kenma and his boyfriend, Kuroo.

The two were cuddled up by the couch, the sound coming from the television was low enough allowing them to hear Hinata’s footsteps as he made his way towards them. Kenma sat up the moment Hinata came to view, raking his gaze along his friend from head to toe, looking for any signs of the cause of his distress. 

“Uh, Kuroo is it alright if I steal Kenma away for a bit?” He starts, timidly looking between the ground and his friends. He feels bad for basically shutting Kuroo out, but the degree of the situation is not something he wants to open up to more than one person just yet and knowing Kuroo, he will definitely over-react.

Kuroo blinked, allowing a few seconds of silence to pass before he rose to his feet. He can smell something weird coming off from Hinata but chose not to comment on it just yet. Whatever it is, he knows Kenma has already picked it up before he ever did. “Yeah, yeah. Sure. Actually, I was just about to go to the store to uh, pick up some stuff.” He says, awkwardly glancing at Kenma beside him. 

Kenma nodded, placing a hand on Kuroo’s arm as if to say _“Don’t worry I’ve got this”._ The alpha scurried towards the door, worriedly throwing glances at the two as he collected his wallet, car key and phone from the table. Before opening the door, he looked back at them again. If he was being honest, he would rather stay and figure out what the hell is going on. His instincts are telling him to stay. Partly worried about his boyfriend and as well as Hinata. His relationship with the redhead is purely platonic, but after knowing him since highschool, he basically established a strong, protective feeling towards the omega. The last thing he wants is to see Hinata hurt. “I won’t go far. Text me if you need anything, alright?”

The two nodded in response. Despite still feeling a bit reluctant, Kuroo finally left. The two omegas stared blankly at the door, the silence in the apartment suddenly felt suffocating. 

Hinata plopped beside Kenma, who ushered him underneath the soft throw blanket which he took up wholeheartedly. “I’m sorry I ruined your weekend. I know you guys have plans.”

Kenma sighed. “We figured we’re just staying indoors since it looks like it’s going to be raining outside today, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I owe Kuroo an explanation when he comes back later.” Hinata murmured, curling up more against Kenma’s warmth. 

“I’m sure he’ll understand.” Kenma gathered him up into his arms, engulfing him into his scent in the attempt to calm him down. “You’re important to both of us. So tell me, what’s wrong? And please don’t lie.”

“I fucked up.” Hinata sniffled, Kenma didn’t say anything and just let Hinata gather his thoughts together as he waited for him to spill his worries. “I fucked up bad Kenma, what am I gonna do?”

“You need to give me more than that Shoyo. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on. Whatever it is I’m sure we can fix it—”

“No we can’t.” Hinata shook his head, now full on crying. Kenma doesn’t know what to think or what to say. He felt useless as he tried to figure out the best way to respond to that. “Kenma, I’m...I’m...Oh God.”

Kenma cradled the weeping Hinata, rocking him back and forth slowly. “You’re okay. You’re fine. I’m here. I’ve got you.” 

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Says Hinata, as he reached for the item hidden in his back pocket and handed it to Kenma. “Here.” 

“What is—” Kenma’s eyes widened as he stared at the pregnancy test. Hinata stopped crying, only to hide himself in the crook of Kenma’s neck, embarrassed now that the cat is out of the bag. “Holyshit.”

Hinata fell apart, crying his eyes out as Kenma continued to stare at the pregnancy test. Hinata’s choked sobs finally pulled him off his daze. “Oh Shoyo.” He finally says, placing the stick on the coffee table to gather up his friend once again, reaching over his face to wipe the tears streaming down his cheeks before pulling him to another hug. He is lost on what to do and what to say. The only thing he can do for his friend at the moment is to hold him. “Look, we’ll go through this together okay? You and me and Kuroo. We’ll be here to support you.”

“I don’t know what to do.” He whispered. “What if it’s wrong? What if it's faulty?”

“We’re visiting the doctor tomorrow to make sure. I’ll come with you.” He said and hesitated. “Kuroo can check it for you as well, but only if you want to.”

Hinata thought about it, thinking how easily the alpha can confirm whether he is pregnant or not, if he hasn’t yet. It would also save them the effort of going to the doctors. But something in him is keeping him from nodding his head yes and letting Kenma know he’s fine with it. Kuroo can be overprotective sometimes, not to mention impulsive. Sure he won’t ever hurt Hinata on purpose, but that’s not guaranteeing he won’t try to hunt down whoever got him pregnant, despite knowing well that he won’t be able to. 

Hinata didn’t answer and so Kenma just let it be. For a while they stayed silent, but they got distracted when Kenma’s phone lit up as he received a text from Kuroo.

**Tetsu: Hey babe. Everything alright over there? Need anything?**

**Kenma: We’re okay. Don’t worry. But I think we need more time...**

**Tetsu** : **Alright. I’m just over at Bo’s.**

“What do I do now Kenma? How do I even deal with this?” Hinata finally spoke up, glancing to look at Kenma and quickly shoving his face back in his hiding spot. “I’m so stupid. I can’t even remember how it happened. I just knew there was something wrong with me after that party.”

“You’re not stupid.” Kenma hesitated for a while but thought might as well ask it now before the opportunity is missed. “Well, so have you decided? Whether you um, want to keep it?”

“I don’t think I should.” Hinata replies, voice low enough for only Kenma to hear as if there were others in the apartment. “But it’s...something inside me is growing, Kenma. Something that’s living, breathing.”

“Shoyo, you don’t have to decide right now. Whether you’re keeping it or not, it’s really up to you.” Kenma held his hands, squeezing them for reassurance. “Should we visit a doctor? Get you checked up? Just in case, you know? There was a mistake in the test.”

Hinata glanced at his stomach, inhaling shakily. “The pregnancy test can’t be wrong. It almost feels like I can feel it inside me. It’s weird, how did I not notice?”

“Don’t beat yourself up too much. We should only worry about what to do next.” Kenma says, although he’s been wanting to ask the most important question since earlier. 

“Is it wrong to feel like I want to keep it?” Hinata asks, carefully caressing his belly as if he was already showing. “But how do I do that? I barely have a job. I don’t think I’m cut out to take care of another...human.”

“Shoyo...do you know who it was?” 

Hinata looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Kenma sighed, carefully thinking of a way on how to word his thoughts properly. “Who the...other guy was.”

“Oh.” Hinata looked away, threading his fingers together in a display of anxious fidgeting. “I’m not so sure.”

“I’m guessing it’s someone you met from that party.” Kenma urged, although it looks like Hinata won’t give anything away so soon without further coaxing. “Remember I said before that I won’t judge you right? Whoever he is, he should know about this. He’s partly responsible.”

“I don’t want to force my problems onto someone else. And it’s not like I have any memories from that night.” Hinata replies, still looking at anything apart from meeting Kenma’s gaze. “It was my mistake. I should have taken my pills before I left and did anything.”

“Can you remember anything before you blacked out?” Kenma asked, hoping Hinata would just nod his head yes and not the other way around. 

“It was a long night and I was pretty hammered. I can barely remember what I was wearing, let alone who I hooked up with.” Hinata’s voice was resigned, quiet. Kenma wanted to force more information out of him, but he also doesn’t want to be a senseless asshole friend. “All I know is that he had a distinct scent on him. I can barely remember it but it’s something...memorable.”

“What do you mean?” Kenma asked, knowing there is almost never the same scent from different individuals. Whoever that person may be might really have something distinct for Hinata to remember it even during his lethargic state.

“I can’t explain it.” Hinata says, thinking way back to what he can remember. “At first I thought it was the alcohol since it was barely there. There was nothing similar to it that I can compare to.”

“Strange.” Kenma thought. “Do you think it was some type of perfume? If you can describe it, maybe Kuroo can help us find what it is.”

At this Hinata chuckled. “Your boyfriend might be good at what he does, but I doubt he’s some sort of super scientist just like in the movies.”

Kenma pouted. “Well, someone must have seen you with him. Maybe if we ask around we might find something.” 

“I doubt it. Everybody was either in the same situation as me, or worse.” Hinata answers, covering Kenma’s warm hand with his. “It’s okay. We don’t have to find him. I actually don’t want to.”

“Aren’t you a tad curious as to who he is? That asshole busted a nut and left you with his offspring and you’re telling me you don’t care? Like at all?”

“Exactly.” Hinata clapped his hand as he cleared his throat by Kenma’s choice of words. “Besides, it is partly my mistake. I should have been more responsible. And I haven’t decided whether I’m keeping it or not anyway.” he says, avoiding Kenma’s gaze.

Kenma sighed. “Alright, let’s not worry about this right now.” He says, knowing Hinata needs more time to sort everything out in his head. But it doesn’t mean he’ll just let it go. “Do you want Kuroo to know about this? I can’t guarantee how well he will take the news though.”

Hinata nodded. “I didn’t want to keep him in the dark. I just wanted to let you know first, just to get my bearings sorted out. And I feel better telling a fellow omega first.”

“I understand. I’ll get him to pick up dinner. What do you feel like having?” Kenma asked.

“Anything is fine.” Hinata chuckled despite the tear stains on his cheeks. “It’s too early for me to start craving stuff. Although I wouldn’t mind the sweet and sour pork they have at Andy’s.”

Kenma smiled at the mention of his friend’s comfort food, deciding on getting the same stuff as well. “Alright, I guess we’re having some chinese tonight then.” he replies, texting Kuroo and telling him not to hurry, just in case Hinata needs some more time to let things simmer down.

**_About two weeks ago_ ** _…_

Only a select few knew the truth about Kageyama Tobio, namely his oldest friend Tooru who is also a fellow vampire, his boyfriend Iwaizumi and the person closest to what he can consider as family, Daichi. There was also his next door neighbour who accidentally stumbled upon his secret on one fateful day. Although he can’t really say he likes the person that much. Tsukkishima is an ass. But he can hold secrets as far as Kageyama was concerned. Although he did threaten to drain the salty beanpole dry if he tells a single soul about it. There are also other vampires within the area but Kageyama is only acquainted with a few.

It was easy enough to blend in with the humans, as most conspiracies about the vampire kind were in fact untrue. 

Apart from his...unique appetite and advanced abilities, there isn’t that much difference between a vampire and a human. Vampires do not burn to ash under the sun, which is why he’s not having any trouble soaking under the sun the whole day for his current part-time job. Although, being a lifeguard is not something he is practically enjoying. It was more like a favour from Daichi, who was also a lifeguard. He does not turn tail the moment he sees a crucifix and so far, being able to hypnotise people is out of the list as well. He requires oxygen to stay alive as well as humans but in saying that, his lung capacity is much more favourable than compared to a human. His current record of holding his breath underwater was two hours and forty-five minutes. He does consume human food and drink, but the satisfaction of drinking blood is a different kind of satisfaction. But only when he is thirsty. And the list of comparisons goes on.

Kageyama appears to be in his early twenties and he likes to tell people he’s twenty-three when they ask. In reality, he is about a hundred and nine years old. He’s been to seven colleges and has more qualifications than three accomplished individuals combined. He has a beating heart - much like a human’s and can be prone to infections although it seems unlikely. His body can heal itself within hours, so in saying that yes, he has never been treated in a hospital before. He did practice medicine back when he was young and curious, but later on figured he needed something with a low profile since he has to move places every few years to protect his identity. 

He is a third-generation heir of the elite vampire clan who once ruled all of vampire-kind. His grandfather was the chief, making his father the next in line. However, his father was slain during one of the raids, leaving Kageyama to inherit the chieftain role. 

During the centuries, some became doubtful about the old chief’s ruling. But they were unable to go against him, he was too powerful for them to overthrow. There were some loyal subjects who tried to maintain order and control among the vampires, as a result of this, some rogue vampires tried to fight back, causing conflict within the clan and attracting new vampires to join them in their agenda. 

The chief was known for his favour of the human kind. He believed humans were essential in maintaining balance and believed their clan should try to join forces with the humans instead of becoming enemies. It did not garner approval from all his subjects, especially when he fell in love with a human princess and made her his wife. 

It was history after another. The ones who opposed the chief started a coup to finally remove Kageyama’s grandfather from his role as the chief. The chief foresaw what might happen if he won’t step down from his position so he decided to flee, along with his wife, never to be seen again. Kageyama always thought he was a coward.

In order to pass on the role of a chieftain to an heir, a ceremony must be conducted. The heir must fight the current chieftain to death and claim his rightful title by drinking his blood. The vampire clan followed strict rules and since the chief was nowhere to be found, Kageyama couldn’t claim the title. 

Without a ruler to maintain the order, the vampires slowly drifted off in different groups, spreading across from one continent to another. Uncontrolled vampires started feeding off on humans for reasons beyond quenching their thirst. The desire to kill leisurely resurfaced the moment they were unbound by the clan’s rules.

Those who stayed loyal to the old practices formed a group of vampires trained for combat and made it their mission to dispatch the wild ones. This gave birth to a group of new vampires who are trying to resurrect this old ruling system. And because Kageyama was the unofficial chief by heritage after his grandfather, these new vampires were out to hunt him in order to challenge him into a duel to death. 

Not a lot of the new vampires knew what Kageyama might look like since he’s changed his appearance a few times over the years. But the members of their family line were the only ones who had the power to bring another vampire to life, either by making someone drink their blood or by rare occasions, get someone pregnant. 

He isn’t particularly interested in romance, but he does go out with people to pass his boredom. Mingling with humans also helped him blend within them more and the development of the different eras he’s lived through has always fascinated him. The idea how fast the human kind can adapt and develop through the years is astonishing. 

However, having pretty looks and attractive bearings sometimes comes to a disadvantage. He is usually prone to capturing the attention of omegas, much lesser occurrences happen with alphas and betas. He finds it troublesome when the person he’s gone out or slept with demands more out of their relationship. For Kageyama, it was only for convenience, something that can relieve him with his...needs. But for omegas in particular, they tend to see him as potential life partners - mate, as the humans would call it. Sometimes he even wishes he has the ability to alter minds and erase memories such as those they portray in movies, just to save his ass from getting roped into a mating bond. It’s a good thing that for some reason, he is unable to get anyone pregnant. 

But on one particular night, at one particular beach party one of his friends invited him in, there were things that suddenly made him question his opinions. He was hit with massive curiosity the moment that one particular red-head omega walked in, already half baked judging by the way he was swaying as he tried to navigate his way towards where the booze was at. That little voice inside Kageyama’s head told him to approach the poor omega and help him get away from the possibility of passing out mid-refill. And like the good gentleman that he is, he did what his instincts told him to. 

The omega was hot by Kageyama’s standards, although he was lacking in height. The opposite can be said about the muscle department though. Kageyama couldn’t help but rove his eyes over the red-head as he made his way across. He needed to shake his head a couple of times to remove the perverted thoughts which had already started running through his head. 

“Need any help?” Was the first thing that left his mouth. He had to kick himself mentally a couple of times for that lame attempt of starting a conversation without sounding like a douchebag. The omega abruptly turned on his heels, facing him with the widest grin he has ever seen on someone. The cup he was holding slipped his hands and before it could reach the ground - and before Kageyama could think properly, he ducked, catching the drink with one hand without a spill. He quickly looked around to see if someone saw what he just did, sighing out of relief when it looked like everybody else was preoccupied doing their own thing to notice. 

The omega’s eyes were almost as big as saucers when he handed him his drink back. He was clearly amazed and obviously saw the whole thing happen. Kageyama hopes he won’t remember a thing the moment he comes back to his better senses. “Whoa! That was so cool! Do it again!” he says, and before he could throw away his cup once again, Kageyama grabbed his wrist, keeping him from making him play fetch with a half-filled party cup. 

“I think you might want to stop drinking, don’t you think so?” Kageyama says, biting his lip to hold back his chuckle as the omega wobbled in front of him. “You’re very drunk. Where are your friends? I’ll take you to them.” 

The omega only squinted at him as it appears he didn’t hear a thing Kageyama just said. “Hey mister.” Kageyama raised a brow out of amusement as the omega squinted at him. “I think you are really, really pretty.”

Kageyama had to remind himself that this person was drunk and the least he could do was to take advantage of his state. But he couldn’t help but fish some more out of the red-head, finding everything about him interesting and borderline entertaining. “I think you are really, really pretty too.” he paused, the omega smiled, apparently hearing the compliment this time. “Although very, very drunk. Do you mind?” he pointed at the cup the omega was still holding.

The omega shook his head and Kageyama took that as an opportunity to snatch the drink away before he could take another sip. He took the liberty of finishing whatever was in that cup, grimacing at how sweet it was. The omega smiled, leaning in closer to his chest while clutching tightly on the front of his shirt as he fought for some sense of balance. Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh, something he hasn’t done for a while. The music started to build-up as people started to gather in the middle of the dance floor.

His new found companion was apparently not drunk enough to not notice what was going on around him. And so he drags the reluctant Kageyama towards where the mob of grinding bodies are at, tripping over his feet once or twice on the way for being overly excited. Kageyama made it his mission to make sure not to let the tiny red-head faceplant on the ground just because he can’t walk a proper straight line. 

If someone were to see Kageyama, they would think he was either a bouncer or a bodyguard. Instead of dancing, he chose to block every stray elbows and flicking of hair coming towards their direction that may cause to knock out the red head. By this point, he was already questioning his life choices. Whatever came to him that made him decide to babysit the omega was beyond his comprehensive abilities. He considered leaving him there to look for his own fun, but the moment the red-head trips on his own feet, he immediately changes his mind as he tries to catch him and steady him upright. 

At one point, the omega started clinging onto him. Arms circling his neck as he practically has to half-carry him so he can stay on his toes. When he jumped, Kageyama accidentally got a whiff of his intoxicating smell, chasing it with his sensitive nose as his mouth started to water. He acted before he could stop himself, lifting the omega higher so he can shove his nose towards where his scent was the strongest. The omega laughed in glee, unaware he was being sniffed by a vampire and in result hauled his legs to encircle around Kageyama’s torso. 

Kageyama groaned as his body reacted against his will, willing himself to get a hold of his senses before he let himself be engulfed by his needs. But then strange things started to happen. The omega’s hands started to get frisky, touching him in places that further awakened his arousal. Kageyama knew he had to do something before things started to further escalate. He had to remind himself that the omega currently whimpering in his arms was intoxicated and therefore unable to think for himself clearly. But damn the devil for wanting nothing but to devour the helpless omega until he is left with nothing else to give. 

Gathering the last drop of his composure, he pushes the omega away, regretting as the delicious scent slowly leaves his nostrils. But the omega had other plans. Kageyama only had time to blink before his mouth was claimed in a hungry kiss. Hot breath intermingled between them as pulling away now felt impossible. Their tongues danced in a hurried pace, the noise and grinding bodies around them forgotten. The omega’s eyelashes tickled his face as he pressed even deeper, causing their teeth to collide with one another. 

Kageyama chuckled at the omega’s eagerness but he was quickly pulled back into another hungry, searing kiss. Not that he was complaining at all. It could have been his imagination, but suddenly he felt like he was being engulfed in the most mouth-watering scent, the same one he had been sniffing a few moments ago. And apparently, he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

Majority of the heads turned around to look at their direction, eyes hungry and unfocused. The omega’s mouth finally left his, changing position to suck on the skin just below his ear lobe. He hissed, the amount of pleasure it brought him almost clouded his thoughts at full capacity. The only thing keeping him sane were the eyes set upon them. 

Something inside him stirred. Something - he dare say, similar to territorial, selfish and maybe a hint of unwanted jealousy. How dare them lay eyes upon _his_ meal, he thought, as he glared at each and every one of them. Some of them took the hint and started to back off, but there were others, others just like him who was too drunk with the smell to give up on it. 

Before any of them gathered the courage to steal the omega from him, Kageyama briskly made his way towards the exit, and out into the cold, night air. Before he knew it, his legs were sprinting towards the shed where they kept their lifeguard supplies. Kageyama had already lost all his reasonable senses to stop himself from yanking the padlock off, ushering their heated bodies inside the cramped space in full urgency to cater to their needs. 

Their clothes were off in a flash, mouths never leaving each other. Kageyama laid them both on a rubber mat, crawling above the wanting omega. The scent became even thicker the moment Kageyama yanked the omega’s pants off. And that’s when he realised that the omega is currently at the verge of his heat. 

That quickly dampened his raging lust, some of his senses finally returning. He couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of a drunk omega, much more someone who is currently about to go into heat. He doesn’t know much about omegas, but he knows enough to realise the situation the poor omega is currently in. If it won’t be him, it’ll be someone else.

The omega writhed and tried to pull him down on top of him again. Tears escaped his eyes, his mouth slightly salivating. It reminds Kageyama of a dog in heat. He immediately shook his head to get rid of that thought. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll give you what you want.” Kageyama knew it’s too late for him to turn back. He feels like a total asshole for giving into his needs, when the person he’s doing it with might not even remember anything after he comes to. That idea didn’t set well with his chest. Reaching out, he wiped the pearls of tears rolling down the omega’s cheeks. “Just...just stop crying.”

The last of his resolve faded as he let himself drown into his lust as well as the luscious scent engulfing their tangled bodies. The omega grabbed every surface he could hold onto. Every touch burned Kageyama’s skin with fire he never once encountered before. In his head, Kageyama chanted his apology again and again, knowing that even if he says it out loud, the omega won’t be able to hear him anyways. 

Hands found the button of his pants, snapping it open and going down further to his fly. It seems the omega had no patience even at this state, for he slips his hands inside Kageyema’s boxers without warning. He gripped Kageyama’s length a bit too hard, earning a loud grunt from the vampire before taking it out of its confines. 

Despite himself, Kageyama chuckled, lining up kisses along the omega’s jawline. “Patience.” He whispered in which the omega only replied with a needy moan. 

Kageyama adjusted their positions when they finally got rid of all their clothing, spreading the omega’s thighs open as he positioned himself in the middle. Kageyama hissed when the omega’s leaking member brushed his own, his hips chasing after the same sensation as the omega whimpered in pleasure. Kageyama sighed as he finally found the pace they both can work on. 

He brought his hand in between the omega’s legs, gathering the slippery fluid leaking out of his tight heat. He coats his finger with it before slowly pushing in the first finger, causing the omega to halt his movement as his legs stiffened and trembled. A long, delicious moan escaping his widely parted mouth. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Kageyama’s voice is rough with lust as he seeked for any signs coming from the omega. The omega’s eyes opened, meeting his. For a second, Kageyama saw no signs of intoxication. It’s almost as if he’s staring straight into the eyes of a different man. Thinking the omega finally sobered up made his heart pound even harder. 

He was about to pull away, finally convinced this had been a mistake when the omega circled his arms around Kageyama’s neck, bringing his forehead to rest on his. “Keep going.” The plea was quieter than a whisper, but the message was understood. "Please."

Kageyama has no idea what came to him, but suddenly he felt the need to kiss the omega once again, this time more gentle, as if he was trying to convey words he couldn’t form with his mouth. As if the omega might suddenly break.

The next finger followed, the omega’s back arched a perfect curve. Kageyama placed open mouth kisses along his neck, sucking particularly harder on the patch of skin his pulse throbbed the hardest. His throat felt like sand-paper, his fangs starting to tingle, threatening to come out. The omega gasped a high-pitch sound when his finger brushed a particular spot, breaking him away from his thoughts.

By the time Kageyama slipped the third finger, the omega’s eyes were closed tight, mouth agape. His body shook with pleasure, skin dripping with sweat. “Tell me your name.” Kageyama demands. He is aware that the situation they are currently in might have triggered the omega unable to speak further more, seeing as how much he is lost in the pleasure Kageyama was giving him. But the vampire is determined. Something in him is making him want to know more about the omega, starting with his name. “Tell me.” He demands. 

But the omega only stared at him. Amber eyes, reddened cheeks, sweat lining his forehead. Staring into the omega’s eyes was too much for Kageyama, so he ducked his head, nudging the other’s temple with his nose as he opened him up further. 

Kageyama is aware he is getting frustrated. What the hell does this omega have that none of the others he slept with didn’t have? He shook his head to banish those thoughts, afraid of the answer he would eventually come up if he were to further prod for it. 

As he withdrew his fingers, the omega’s eyes fluttered closed once again, allowing Kageyama some time to breathe. The omega whimpered when he pushed himself away, hands grabbing him everywhere with the attempt to bring him back down. Kageyama grabbed the omega's arm and brought his wrist into his nose, inhaling the same scent he found so...intoxicating. Then he hooks his knees outside of the omega’s legs, opening him up even further as he lined himself into his waiting hole. He made the mistake of catching the omega’s eyes as he entered him. The omega never looked away, never batted an eye, as he engulfed Kageyama inch by inch. 

It felt like the omega's soul touched his. Overwhelming sensations impaled him in place, eyes shut tight, seeing bursts of colours fading into one. Kageyama braced himself against the floor, determined not to fully lose himself in the omega. He started thrusting slowly - experimentally, shallow ones that got him wanting more and more. The omega held him, his hands splayed across his back in a gentle caress. It feels different, being the one held for a change. Kageyama finds himself praying this won’t end too soon. 

"What have you done to me?" He whispered into the omega's hair. "I can't decide whether what brought you to me was a blessing or a curse."

He drove himself even deeper and the omega cried out, hands clawing at the skin on his back. He slowed himself down, chasing the omega’s face to see tears spilling out of his eyes once again. But the omega ground himself onto him, his leg urging Kageyama to go deeper, faster. 

Kageyama was overwhelmed by the sensations hitting him all at once, those coming from his groin and those bursting from his chest. He kissed the omega with much fervor, snapping his waist as he did, hitting the same spot over and over again that made the omega clamp around him even tighter than he already was. 

It wasn't long until, the omega’s body convulsed into sweet spasms, his moan loud and explicit, driving Kageyama towards his own finish. 

Kageyama was gone, his hips pounding the omega in a lost, rapid rhythm. He was close, barely on the edge but tried his best to hold off. He didn’t want this to end, not now not ever. Holding the omega close to his body was one thing, but he wanted more, something beyond that. 

He brought his face closer and to his surprise, the omega reached out to hold his face between his hands, not allowing him to break their eye contact. He was gasping for air, the omega holding his face, littering it with kisses. Their mouths found each other's once again, the omega swallowing his gasps and pants as he ponded himself into him again and again.

Kageyama’s breath hitched, his nails digging into the omega’s thighs, drawing blood. He dropped into the omega’s shoulder as his hips stuttered, spilling his seed inside the omega. Without thinking, he drove his fangs into the omega’s shoulder. The omega screamed, toes curling as Kageyama sucked mouthfuls after mouthfuls of blood. 

Kageyama, after losing his senses to himself, was unaware of what he had just done. The omega’s arms and legs loosened around him, his eyes fluttering close. The loss of warmth snapped Kageyama back to the present. 

“W-What? No, no. Wake up!” Kageyama yelled. “What the fuck did I just do?” Blood gushed out of the puncture holes on the omega’s skin, urging him to drink more of the thick, velvety liquid. He ducked down, licking on the wound until it closed, leaving no evidence left behind. But the omega stayed still as a corpse and for a second Kageyama thought he really had killed him. 

Kageyama pressed his ear against the omega’s chest, relieved to find a slow, barely-there thumping of his frail, human heart. He slowly pulled himself out, careful not to hurt the slumbering omega. 

He took care of the mess they made a moment after, something he had never done before. As he dressed the omega, he couldn’t help but think about what could possibly happen after. 

There was no after, he tried to convince himself. 

He sat there in the dark for a while, on a crate he was supposed to unpack on his next shift. When daylight comes, none of the events that just happened will mean anything to either him and the nameless omega. But the night is young and it didn’t have to end now. So he watched as the omega’s chest rose up and down in a slow, shallow breathing. Wondering what his dreams were currently about, wondering what he would think the moment he gets back to reality. 

It felt so soon when his phone started ringing. He quickly picked it up, more because he didn’t want to wake up the omega than actually caring about whoever was on the other line.

“Hello?” He spoke to the phone with the quietest voice he could muster. 

“Tobio-chan, where are you? Why weren’t you answering my texts?” Oikawa’s voice filled the soothing silence of the space, his voice laced with slight panic.

“I’m still at the beach. Why?” 

“We got a call only a few minutes ago. Apparently, there’s a situation downtown.” Oikawa said, sighing before he continued. “They found a woman at the alleyway behind some club. Sucked dry. No witnesses. They sent her to the hospital but there’s a slim chance of her surviving.” 

Kageyama swallowed the dry lump forming in his throat. “Who was the attacker?”

“It’s not hard to guess Tobio-chan.” Kageyama can almost imagine Oikawa rolling his eyes. “Whoever this was did some sloppy job. They didn’t even bother to close the wound before they turn-tailed. Anyway, I’m now heading over with Iwa-chan. Chief wants this bastard caught before the human police can.”

“It’s just one vampire. It shouldn’t be hard to track them down right?” Kageyama glanced at the sleeping omega. “You think they’ve gone far?”

“Who knows. We’ll know more once we get to the scene.” Oikawa said. 

“Alright I’ll be there soon.” 

The call ended and the shed was filled with silence once again. After a moment, Kageyama scrolled through his contacts and dialled his most recent. Daichi picked up on the third ring. 

“Tobio? It’s late, what’s up?” 

“Daichi-san, I need a favour.”


	2. There Goes My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay! I definitely did not procrastinate and ended up forgetting to finish this chapter. Hehe! 
> 
> But I could not thank ya’ll enough for the feedback from last chapter. It really means a lot and you have no idea how it makes me happy. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Kageyama stared at his phone as he read Daichi’s text message. The omega is home, safe and sound, but he still couldn’t put his mind to ease. It didn’t feel right, just leaving straight after what they just did, no matter how fleeting it was. He growls low under his breath, thinking how stupid he was for allowing such conflicting thoughts to run in his head. 

Oikawa side-eyes him as Iwa continues talking about the case. The latter notices none of his companions were listening to him, he sighs, stopping mid sentence. “Alright, what’s going on with you two?”

Oikawa tears his gaze away from Kageyama, smiling at Iwa as he tells him to go on. “It’s nothing, Iwa-chan. Keep going, I'm listening.”

Kageyama chose not to say anything but turned his phone on silent, placing it face-down the table. Iwa continues the briefing. “As I was saying, there were three victims. All of them are women in their early twenties. They were found in different locations, so it’s hard to say they were killed by the same killer. Although it is quite obvious what killed them.”

Iwa spreads the file across the table. At times like these, their secret alliance with the human police comes in handy. It is much easier for them to operate behind the shadows if they didn’t have to collect all the evidence themselves. It keeps their identity hidden, allowing them greater opportunity for a much successful operation. 

Oikawa examined one of the photos, one that focuses on the two puncture holes on the woman’s neck. “Sloppy. As if they were taunting us to go after them.”

There is a rule within the vampire-kind that everybody must obey and that is to keep their identities hidden at all costs. Vampires are classified as top predators but humans are still unaware of their kind’s existence among humanity for centuries.

But it wasn’t always like that. 

There were books written about them, historical scriptures, documentaries, police investigations that were all abandoned for lack of evidence. But no human has ever solved the mystery behind the shadows. Those who encountered vampires in the past didn’t live long enough to tell the whole story, leaving humans pieces of information that forced them to believe one inaccurate thing after another. 

Ever since the fall of the elite ruling, vampires have scattered across the globe. Some remained hidden while some adapted into humankind. The elder ones, especially those who were under the last chieftain, believed its a monstrous act to feed on humans, especially if it ends up killing them. It led some into feeding with animal blood, although most of them returned to feeding on human blood not long after. 

Vampires are natural predators. They bait their prey through seduction, lust, intoxication and addiction. Humans are naive, making them too easy to capture. 

A vampire’s bite is potent. Humans will feel pleasure instead of pain and the moment their fangs touch the skin, it becomes almost impossible to escape. They reach euphoria when the vampire gets its fill and the best part is that humans don’t usually remember anything about the events of the feeding. They simply walk away, thinking they were either drunk or high enough not to have any memories the next day.

Killing does not occur that often, although in some occasions, it only ever happens if someone comes across a glutton. Despite the popular mundane belief, a vampire killing a human during feeding is almost taboo. 

“Quite different from the bodies we found before.” Kageyama agrees with the observation. “They are either trying to throw us off or they’re trying a different approach to toy with us.”

“You think the New Army is involved in this somehow?” Iwa asked.

“We’ve been on their trail for months. I’d be surprised if they haven’t noticed yet.” Oikawa says. “And if it isn’t them, maybe it’s just some puny little vampire trying to mess with things.”

“This puny little vampire managed to kill three people within two hours, leaving no clue about his or her identity. This is probably bigger than what we could ever expect it to be.” Iwa says. On normal days, when they aren’t dealing with cases, Oikawa would normally say something back, maybe something more sarcastic or something to tease him with. But he knows this time Iwa is right.

“Tonight, we gather everything we can about this case. We’ll dispatch into two teams. I’ll bring someone else with me and we’ll go check out the club. Both of you head towards the other two.” Kageyama instructed and the other two agreed. Iwa leaves to prepare for the mission, leaving Kageyama and Oikawa alone by themselves. 

“You have something to say?” Kageyama asks without looking. 

Oikawa got up then stalked towards him. For some unknown reason, Kageyama suddenly felt self conscious. 

“You reek the scent of heat.” Oikawa sniffed. “And it’s been hours since you came back but that omega’s scent is still thick on you.”

Kageyama clenched his jaw at the mention of the omega. “It’s really none of your business.”

“Maybe.” Oikawa says, crossing his arms, looking unconvinced. “But you were distracted ever since the beginning and you kept checking your phone. Something happened didn’t it? Must be some one hell of an omega.” 

“Back off.” Kageyama growls. He gets the feeling Oikawa is on to something other than the sex. He suddenly gets up from his seat, much to Oikawa’s amusement. He tries to leave, brushing past Oikawa’s shoulder as he walks past him. 

Something in him stirred, knowing someone other than him was able to smell that scent, even though part of it was his fault. He could have showered before joining the briefing or at least, changed his clothes. But it was something he wouldn’t dare say out loud; it was because he wanted the omega’s scent to stay on his skin much longer. He blames the omega for clouding his thoughts. His mind was jumbled since he left the party. 

“At least try to freshen up yourself before coming in next time.” Oikawa calls out at Kageyama’s retreating figure. “Unless, you’re trying to make us all jealous for being laid.” 

Kageyama stops by the door. Oikawa smirks. “I’m not, by the way.”

“We have work to do.” Is what he said through clenched teeth before he finally disappears through the door. 

Oikawa laughed at his retreat, knowing he succeeded in getting into his skin. “Sure! Whatever you say, chief!”

* * *

**_“Another body found dead earlier this morning…”_ **

Hinata watched as the city skyline twinkled in the distance, the sky bathed in warmth as the day was finally coming to an end. His body was exhausted after a full busy day at work but he couldn’t help but think there was some other reason for his lack of stamina the past couple of days. 

**_“...police said there was no sign of the killer when they arrived at the scene but they raised some probability that this was somehow connected to the previous incidents…”_ **

The car slowed down as it joined the traffic. Hinata’s gaze was locked into the bay, absentmindedly counting the waves as they crawled gently towards the shore. The surfers are slowly descending from the waters, families are slowly packing up their picnic baskets, while the partygoers are slowly gathering towards the usual Friday bonfire party. 

**_“...we advise everyone to always be on their guard as the killer is still out there in the open…”_ **

Hinata sighed and Kenma rolled open the windows to let some ocean breeze inside. Hinata relaxed to the familiar blow of the wind on his face, the smell of the beach and the warmth from the sun. It feels like forever since the last time he’s been at the beach, back when he wasn’t trying to avoid the scene like a plague. Ever since that party, going back was the last thing he wanted to do even though he misses it quite badly.

He saw Kenma study his face in the corner of his eye. He knew his friend was only worried but ever since the day they found out he was pregnant, Kenma had been all over him, as if he was about to fall apart any second without warning. 

The first few days were the worst. Kenma fusses with everything; his clothes - whether it's warm enough to go out despite being in the middle of summer, the food he eats - Kenma insists everything to be freshly cooked, low sugar and dairy free, what time he goes to sleep and how often he hits the gym. It was pure madness. 

Kuroo pities him sometimes, but all the alpha could do was to distract Kenma for a few hours before the omega is running back pampering Hinata like an obsessed mother hen. 

He blames it on the omegan instincts and he knows Kenma is only trying to look out for him but even though he loves Kenma to bits, sometimes he can’t help but feel irritated and annoyed. His mood swings aren't helping much with the situation but he tries his best to control it. 

Kenma reached over the console to find some other station, settling on the bay’s top weekly hits. It was a relief. The news nowadays keeps making him feel more anxious than he already was. 

“If you’re tired I can go alone. We don’t need much anyways.” Kenma said as the grocery store sign started to come into view. 

Hinata whipped out the shopping list, waving it to show Kenma. “We’re getting more stuff than usual. It’ll go quicker if we both go.” 

“Are you sure? We can just get the important stuff today and maybe I can get Kuroo to pick up the rest later.” Kenma replied

“Kenma, I’ll be fine.” Hinata fought the temptation to roll his eyes. “Besides, it’ll be like a short exercise for me.”

Kenma sighed. “Fine. But you’re letting me carry the heavy stuff.”

“There’s nothing heavy in this list.” Hinata replied. “How about I push the trolley and you do the rest? Like reaching up on high shelves because that might actually exhaust me.”

Kenma gave him a playful side eye for the dry sarcasm but didn’t say anything. Soon they were parked and headed towards the store. 

They were almost done with their list when Hinata notices they forgot to pick up some milk. He nudged Kenma, telling him he’ll go and grab it quickly. “Just line up while I go grab it.”

Kenma was about to protest but Hinata was already walking away. He gives in and yells at Hinata to hurry up, staring at Hinata’s back until he disappears in one of the aisles. 

Hinata was about to grab the container of milk when someone else’s hand got in the way. He looked to whoever it was and his jaw almost dropped at how good looking the man was. 

Despite the ordinary clothes that matched what he was wearing - a boring shirt and some lousy pants, the guy was tall, lean build, olive skin with eyes warm like sapphire. His hair was parted at the side, soft ringlets crowning his head, some falling off his forehead. The guy might as well be a model or a celebrity, Hinata couldn’t help but wonder why someone like him would walk around in a grocery alone. 

“Sorry. Here.” He grabbed the milk and handed it to Hinata, smiling radiantly at him as he did so. “You can have this and I’ll get the one behind it.”

“Uh.” Hinata’s stomach did a double flip. He can feel his face warming up. “Thanks.”

Hinata expected him to walk away after he grabbed his milk but instead, he stayed standing where he was. The mysterious guy towered over him, staring at him as if he were a piece of meat he couldn’t decide whether it’s worth buying or not. 

He unconsciously checked his clothes, thinking something about what he’s wearing caught the guy’s attention. He noticed he was staring at his middle, somewhere around his stomach where the logo of a local band was printed. 

“Ah. Are you a fan?” He asked, pointing at the shirt. 

The guy tore his eyes away from him and met his eyes. For some reason they lost the warmth they had earlier, replaced by cold and something dark that made Hinata want to run away and find Kenma by the counter. 

“No.” The guy said, smiling but Hinata could tell it was forced. “I just thought I recognised it.” 

“Oh.” Hinata replied. “Well, I’ll be off then. See ya!”

He quickly took off, speed running towards the opposite direction. He fought the urge to look back and see whether the guy is still there or not. But somehow he could still tell...

...That there were still a warm set of eyes stuck on his back as he walked away. 

He couldn’t remove the guy from his mind the next day. In fact, it made him slightly paranoid. Every time a customer talks to him when they order their coffee, he slightly flinches in place. And he always found himself looking over his shoulder to see if someone’s been watching him. 

Maybe he was overthinking and it might all be his silly mind’s doing. It definitely was not because of the guy’s impossibly good looks, but it was the way he stared at Hinata during half of their encounter. It made Hinata want to hide, to lock himself in a windowless room just to make sure the guy had no way of reaching him.

And there were the shadows, like the dark corners of the pantry or the part of the room the light didn’t quite reach. He tries to avoid them, subconsciously thinking the dark might swallow him or someone will pop out of it if he wasn’t being careful. 

Before he knew it, it was already dark outside and all the late customers were finally gone. He was exhausted, his body sore from things he was fine doing a few weeks ago. 

“We’re having barbecue tonight. Wanna come?” Yaku said as he came out wearing his casual clothes. 

Hinata shook his head and smiled at the offer. He would have said yes in a normal situation, but he was tired both mind and body. All he wanted was to go home and sink himself in blankets while surrounded by snacks as he watched some silly romcom available on the TV. 

“Some other time Yaku-san. You guys enjoy dinner.” He said and Yaku studied him. It didn’t make him uncomfortable but it did make him want to look away and hide his face. 

“Yeah. You look tired. Make sure you rest up well, alright? You don’t look too well.” Yaku said, concern laced in his voice. He waved at Hinata as he left, two of their other co-workers following behind. 

At last, the cafe was fully empty and quiet. Hinata slumped at the counter, his arms sprawled across the cold marble. He regrets not taking Kenma’s generous offer to drive him to and from work everyday. He was not looking forward to walking the five-something kilometres on the way home. 

He made quick work in tidying up the place and soon enough, he was ready to leave. 

He was making a round through a corner when he felt a presence following him. He couldn’t tell whether it was his paranoia again or if he was about to get kidnapped. Whatever the case, he sped up, almost breaking to a run. 

There were almost no people on the street, the ground slightly wet for the rain showers earlier in the afternoon. Lamp posts were flickering as insects circled around the glass. There was a cat that ran across the street and dove straight into the rubbish bin. There was some clatter but the noise had soon died out, followed by eerie silence.

Hinata broke into a run.

He was about two blocks away from their apartment when he felt himself getting yanked into a dark alleyway. Air left his lungs as he was roughly shoved into the brick wall, a gloved hand pressed firmly on his mouth. His eyes took awhile to adjust to the darkness, but as soon as it did, his body immediately froze.

He was right when he thought he was being followed. But he couldn’t believe his stalker was the guy he met at the grocery store the night before. 

The guy was dressed in all black, at least from what Hinata could tell. Shadows masked some of his features, but there was no mistaking those pair of sapphire eyes. Only this time, it looks like they were glowing. 

Hinata gripped the arm that was holding him, his legs kicking at random places but it was hopeless. The guy was no different to a hard chunk of metal. He didn’t budge an inch and holding Hinata still seems like no trouble for him at all. 

Hinata made some gurgling noise behind the guy’s palm and the guy smiled. His teeth pearly white, not a tooth out of place. Hinata reminded him of those people in teeth whitening commercials, if not for the obvious pair of sharp fangs that seem animalistic and larger than the others. 

His blood ran cold when he finally realised what the guy was. 

The guy leaned closer and sniffed him, making a satisfied sound that sounded sensual and made Hinata’s stomach tingle. “So I was right after all.” The guy chuckled, inhaling Hinata’s scent once more. He must have liked it so much his eyes almost crossed. “Ah. I wish I could  _ drink _ you up. If only your blood will taste as good as it smells.”

Hinata sucked in a sharp breath when the vampire leaned close. The vampire’s mouth found the soft patch of skin on his neck, and he sucked. Hinata closed his eyes at the sensation of pain mixed with a wave of pleasure. 

He can feel the vampire’s fangs hovering on his skin, but the bite he was anticipating never came. Soon enough, he felt his body start to go limp, his legs wobbly as he tried to balance his weight standing up. 

The vampire removed the hand that covered his mouth, but he couldn’t get any words out apart from the panting sounds he was making. 

“You would have been so easy. I could have taken you right here, right now right when I sink my teeth into your skin to drink your blood.” The vampire said above his ear, it made Hinata shiver, his body betraying him by wanting to ask for more. 

“That bastard.” He growled. “I can’t wait to see the look in his eyes the moment he finds you and his offspring gone.” 

Hinata had no idea what he was talking about. All he could focus on was the hand running up and down his side, the leg sandwiched between his thighs. 

“Look at you.” The vampire laughed softly, pulling Hinata closer so their bodies were flushed to one another. Hinata moaned when the vampire’s leg pressed into the bulge in his pants. “I wonder if you had that same look on your face when he was having his way with you.” 

Hinata wanted his body to stop reacting with his touch, his voice and his stare. But it was impossible. He was a prey caught dead by a wild predator. And there was no way of escaping. His body itself wasn’t allowing him to.

“I would love for us to continue but sadly, I need to take you someplace else.” The vampire said, extending a hand towards Hinata. “Shall we?”

And there was a loud crash, like something heavy landing hard on metal. Hinata felt himself sink to the ground, the air around him less constricting, making his mind less clouded and more awake. Hinata blinked, willing his vision to focus on what’s happening in front of him.

There were two dark figures struggling to fight each other, their bodies blurry and fast. He could swear he heard them snarl at one another, like rabid dogs but more feral. 

They wrestled until one of them found the ground, the other hovering over him as they snarled at one another, their fangs out on display. The one on top punched the other so hard Hinata swore he heard a crack. 

The noise died down, with the one below finally stopped moving. Hinata’s head swam after witnessing murder happening right in front of him. He wanted to push himself up, but he was too tired and his body is heavy like lead. 

Someone else arrived. Hinata couldn’t tell what he looked like but it seems like he was friends with the other guy. They talked to each other in quiet tones, until both of them turned around to stare at where he was. 

Hinata crawled himself backwards as one of them walked towards him. “Go away.” He tried to sound threatening, but his voice was hoarse and reduced to a whisper. “Don’t come.”

“Easy.” Comes a reply. “You’re safe. We won’t hurt you.”

Hinata didn’t believe him at all. But his voice was calming and gentle. Hinata had to remind himself about that guy he met at the grocery store and how he thought he was good at first too. “No. Go away!” He yelled.

The man stopped walking, holding both hands up in surrender. “Okay. I’ll stay here.” He said. “Can you stand?”

Hinata didn’t answer, but he slowly pushed himself up to stand. His legs felt like soggy noodles but they felt better than they did earlier. 

The man looked relieved. “We’ll walk out of this alley first and you try to follow us. Can you do that?”

Hinata nods. There was something about the man that made him want to trust him. His voice alone felt safe. 

He used his hand to use the wall as support as he took one small step at a time towards the end of the alley. The man and his companion took equally slower steps, only backwards. 

Hinata stopped cold as he came close to the unmoving body on the ground. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, afraid that when he does, the body will get up and take him away once again. 

“Keep walking, you’re almost there.” The man called and he finally snapped his gaze away. “Don’t worry, he’s out cold for at least another hour.”

Hinata thought his mind was definitely trying to play tricks with him. One second the man’s other companion was there, next he was gone. It took him a few seconds to realise the man is now crouched over the vampire’s body on the ground, his knee pressed right in the middle of the vampire’s back.

Hinata looked at the other man who still had his arm outstretched in front of him. The man nodded and that’s all it took for Hinata to start walking towards his direction once again. 

Once he was out of the dark alley, he finally got to see the man's face more clearly. He almost staggered back to see quite the resemblance. The man also had dark, raven hair. He was tall and had a strong, but slender build. His eyes were matching sapphires but his was calm and radiant. 

Hinata thought he was beautiful.

The man’s lips quirked slightly. It was barely a smile but it managed to make Hinata’s stomach to do a somersault while his legs once again felt wobbly. 

The man reached out to steady him. “Sorry. Sometimes I couldn’t help it.”

Hinata was clueless to what he meant, but he was too tired and worn out to think. “Thanks.” He muttered under his breath.

“Where do you live?” The man asked and Hinata considered telling him, just in case he was another stalker.

The man probably understood his thoughts and quickly said, “Uh, I mean so we can drop you off there safely.”

Hinata wanted to ask the man why he should trust him, then he realised he was literally wrapped around the other man's arms under a dim lamp post in a timely empty street. 

He scrambled away, blushing furiously like a twelve year old. He pointed towards the direction of his apartment building. “There.”

“Ah. Of course.” The man replied. “Come, I’ll take you back.”

Hinata nodded and reluctantly followed behind. He looked behind him, wondering why the other man didn’t come and follow them. 

They were near the apartment when a familiar voice called his name. He turned around to see a familiar face. He almost cried as he ran towards him, burying his face into something familiar and safe. 

Kuroo dropped his suitcase and held him, worried at the sudden action. Then he gripped Hinata’s arms to push him a safe distance away, looking over him from head to toe. “Shoyo what happened? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?!”

Hinata wiped his tears away, shaking his head. He was so overwhelmed by Kuroo’s presence that he forgot he was with someone.

He turns around, but the man beats him to it. “We got him out before anything could happen.”

Kuroo’s eyes were wide as saucers. He gripped Hinata’s shoulders, tilting his head to check every skin on his neck. When he couldn’t find anything, he sighed. 

“Oh thank god.” And then, “Kageyama? Why are you...” He paused, colour draining his face. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Hinata asked, but Kuroo didn’t reply. The alpha exchanged looks with the man behind him, and Hinata got the feeling that they already knew each other before this meeting.

“Why don’t we head upstairs first?” Kuroo suggested.

Kuroo led them to the elevator and up towards their floor. No one spoke until they were all inside the apartment. It was warm and something smells delicious. There was some shuffling coming from the kitchen. Hinata didn’t even bother removing his shoes before he bolted towards that direction.

Kenma staggered as a ball of orange hair tackled him into a bear hug. “Whoa, hey Shoyo.” Soon, Kuroo followed, his face constricted with concern. But he wasn’t alone. 

“What’s going on?” Kenma asked, meeting Kuroo’s eyes. He immediately knew something was wrong when the alpha looked away before meeting his eyes once again. “Tetsu?”

Kuroo cleared his throat and forced a smile that made Kenma even more curious.

“Fine.” He says. “Don’t think I won’t come back and force it out of you later.” Kenma switched off the stove. “Let’s go Shoyo.” They were gone the moment after, with Kenma dragging Hinata towards his bedroom. 

Kuroo sighed a heavy breath the moment the door to Hinata’s room closed.

“We found them in an alleyway not too far from here.” 

Kuroo turned to look at the man behind him as he continued to listen. 

“We were following his scent and then we lost him. We picked it up a few minutes later but we sniffed off someone else’s scent.”

“It was Shoyo’s.” Kuroo said.

Kageyama swallowed but he continued. “We knew it was going to be another attack.”

“Thank you for finding him on time.” Kuroo said.

“No.” Kageyama said, shaking his head. His eyes are dark and dangerous. “We didn’t.”

“But you—”

“We weren’t expecting the victim to be alive when we got there. Much less without a scratch as you have seen yourself.” Kageyama said, looking up to see if Kuroo was following. “It was as if he forgot we were on his trail.”

“He got distracted.” Kuroo said. “But why?”

Kageyama’s eyes landed on the door towards Hinata’s bedroom. He clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white. “I...I don’t know. I need to check with the others first.”

Kuroo didn’t seem convinced but he nodded, following Kageyama back towards the door. 

“Don’t let him off your sight.” Kageyama said as he was about to walk out the door. “I’ll have some men stationed around the area but if anything happens, you have to let us know.”

“There’s something else that you’re not telling me.” Kuroo said, Kageyama looked away with a pained expression on his face. “But I trust you. Rest assured, we’ll keep him safe.”

Kuroo heard Kageyama mutter something that sounded like a “thanks” before he was gone. 

The bedroom door creaked open and out came Kenma who was staring at Kuroo with arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. “Well?”

Kuroo crossed the distance between them and gathered the omega into his arms, nuzzling his scent. He removes himself from Kenma to grab his hand and lead him to the couch. 

“You’re making me worried. What’s going on?” Kenma asked and Kuroo sighed, tapping the space beside him. 

“That was Kageyama. He’s someone I know...from work.” He starts explaining. “They work with us regarding the mysterious killings that happened recently.”

“So he’s one of the cops?” Kenma raised a brow. 

“Uh, not really. No.” Kuroo answered reluctantly. “He works with a different...organisation.”

Kenma straightened. “And what organisation is this?”

“I’m afraid it’s classified.” Kuroo replied and Kenma sank to the cushions. 

“They’re not the mafia aren’t they?” Kenma asked, eyes thin as slits as he side-eyed Kuroo. 

“No! Babe, of course not.” He answered, shaking his head. “They’re nothing shady like that.”

“Sure.” Kenma said. “But what the hell happened to Shoyo? Why was he like that when you arrived?”

“He’s going to be fine. I think he’s just shaken up a little bit.” Kuroo answered. “I don’t exactly know what happened since I wasn’t there. I only ran into them up front.”

“Tetsu, I swear if you don’t stop being cryptic—”

“No, no, no. Kenma, listen.” Kuroo said and gave in when Kenma wouldn’t stop glaring at him. “Fine. He was attacked, apparently.”

“What?!” Kenma jumped to his feet. “Attacked? By who?”

Kuroo closed his eyes as he felt Kenma’s sharp stares hit him like daggers. He sighed, knowing full well he’s going to have a long night trying to explain things he wasn’t supposed to and a very angry kitten to calm down after.


	3. Grow As We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I am back with an early update to compensate for the delay in ch2. It's the shortest so far (I think) since I had to cut the last few paragraphs I've written and move it to ch4 instead. I hope this chap answers some of the questions you have, though not all of them. Imma leave some out for suspenseful purposes. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments from the last chap btw! It gave me few inputs which helped a lot in writing this and it allowed me to see what else I should write about to add more depth to the plot, and of course for the story to make much more sense to ya'll. (I tend to forget stuff sometimes and leave out some tiny but vital thingz unintentionally lol)
> 
> Anyways~ Enjoy!

“How’s he doing?” Kuroo asked as he put on his jacket. He was reluctant to leave knowing the two omegas are in distress.

Kenma sighed, hugging himself against the cool morning. “Finally asleep. I couldn’t leave him alone; he wouldn’t let me. Not even to get him something to drink."

Kuroo did a once over at the omega, noticing the dark circles prominent under his eyes. He was used to Kenma staying up late when he’s working or when he’s playing games, one of the few traits he kept from childhood. However, last night was different. Kenma, despite being an omega, had always been protective over Shoyo, much more than he is as an alpha. He would be surprised if Kenma was in a much better state than he is now and if he acted less than how he did the night before. At this point, he couldn’t tell whether he was more worried about Shoyo, or Kenma. “How are you holding up?

“In all honesty, I don’t know.” The omega said as he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He hummed in satisfaction, letting the first shot of caffeine take over his exhausted body. He let some peaceful silence to fall between them before he continued where he left off. “I still can’t get my mind wrapped around it.” Kuroo glanced at his omega, letting him talk without interrupting. “And I can’t believe you kept this from me. Shouldn’t I know at least? That my boyfriend is working with…vampires?

Kuroo joins Kenma at the kitchen, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m worried. For you and Shoyo. I have this gut feeling that one of you is bound to get hurt. I can’t have that; not when it’s you two.” Kenma said, moisture collecting at the edges of his lashes but they never fell. Kenma barely cries but when he does, it’s only when he’s overwhelmingly frustrated or greatly bothered by something.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you to know.” Kuroo pulls the omega into a hug, letting his smaller stature settle against his chest. He squeezed the omega after noticing how cold his body felt.

Kenma sniffled, fisting the side of Kuroo’s shirt. “So you chose to keep it from me instead? Smart move.”

Kuroo lightly chuckled, ducking down to land a kiss on the omega’s hair. Before he let go, he first reached for Kenma’s hoodie, pulling it over to cover his head. “I have to go. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay in?”

“Go. Your work needs you too.” Kenma says. “We’ll be fine.”

“You’re more important to me than anything else.” He says and Kenma cracked a small smile to let the alpha know he understood. He pushed Kuroo towards the door, encouraging him to move his feet or else he’ll run late. “Let me know if you need anything.” The alpha said as he gathered his things, ready to leave.

Kuroo yanked the door open but before he could fully disappear, Kenma called out, “Kuro.”

Kuroo turned around. “Hmm?” He subconsciously tapped all his pockets to see if he had everything. Confused, he looked at Kenma. “Did I forget anything?”

Kenma paused. “I’ll see you later.

And the alpha smiled. “I’ll be back.”

* * *

“It’s impossible!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his hands in disbelief. “I mean…you’ve been with other people too.”

Kageyama closed his eyes and pressed his thumb between his brows. “None of them were an omega in heat. I should have known. I was careless.”

“There was no avoiding it. Omega heats are irresistible.” Iwa said, he was the only remaining individual to remain calm and unbothered. “Our senses are sharper than any human. Even the strongest man will lose control under an omega’s heat.”

“But…he is not an alpha!” Oikawa exclaimed, Iwa rolled his eyes for pointing out the obvious. “When was the last time this happened?”

“It doesn’t matter whether he is a vampire or a human. Alphas are more susceptible to it, yes. But mostly because they can smell it stronger than the rest.” Iwa explained. “And obviously, the last time it did happen was when Tobio was conceived.”

“You both know what this means do you?” He looked at both Kageyama and Iwa, making sure they were following. “When the rogues hear about this, they’ll make sure to take it as means to use against you. And that human…” He paused. “There’s no telling what they’ll do to him.” 

“He’s right Tobio. That guy found him by mere coincidence. We were just lucky we were there at the time. We need to do something about this now, while we can still control the situation.” Iwa said.

“Hold on. How sure are you about this anyway?” Oikawa asked. “What are the chances that you could have been wrong?”

Kageyama sighed, remembering the events that happened that night. “I smelled the scent of my blood on him. It was faint, I almost missed it if I was not at close proximity. At first I thought it was mine, that my control somehow managed to slip. But then it came to me. Why did that vampire not at least put a scratch on him? We were a good distance away for him to make that kill. He had the chance, but he chose not to do it.”

“Which explains why it was easy for you to track down his location. You weren’t tracking him down, your senses caught the omega’s instead.” Iwa added.

Oikawa glanced at Kageyama. “If you were any second late -”

“A tiny amount of that omega’s blood might have hurt him badly. He knew it. The baby might just be a Halfling, but a vampire is vampire.” Iwa said. “It wouldn’t have done him any good if he gave in. He could have taken him away if we didn’t get there on time, but he wouldn’t dare hurt him.”

“And now he knows about us.” Oikawa added. “What do you plan to do now?”

Kageyama paused so he could think. Of course, they had protocols on what to do when a human finds out about their existence. A few, people like Daichi and his neighbour, are one of the few exceptions. They can only tell people they can trust with their secret. Otherwise, they will be forced to deal with it in a manner which will ensure the witness won’t be able to speak. But since this omega was carrying his child, the situation has changed.

“We need to ensure his safety. At the end of the day, that unborn child is mine, another successor of my bloodline.” He said. Somehow saying that out loud felt weird. It was a surprise he didn’t trip on his own tongue. “They’ll start to come after him soon enough. And like you said, this could blow up someday and might become a major threat for us. I won’t let either of that to happen.”

“Tobio, better let us deal with it. Since you’re the father of the child, you are going to get driven by your instincts.” Iwa said. Oikawa exchanged a nervous look with him but he chose to go on. “You might not have any…emotional attachments but the signatures in your body might recognise that omega as your pair. And it might further attract more attention if you were to stay with him at all times.”

Oikawa nodded in agreement. “I can get some men over to where he lives to secure the perimeter. You know that they will protect that omega with their lives, knowing he is carrying your child.”

Kageyama never knew his father. The only fatherly figure he ever had in his life was his grandfather, who by the time was the chief of the clan. Kazuyo did his best to raise him, but he was a leader first, a grandfather second. When he was old enough, he learned about the benefits of being a successor of the bloodline. Not only he gets to inherit powers passed down from generations to generations, he also has the ability to produce the next heir, something no other vampire outside of the bloodline can ever attain. 

When Kazuyo remarried with his second wife, everything Kageyama believed started to change. Despite their happy union, they were never to sire a child of their own. And when the clan drifted after his grandfather’s fall, everybody believed that the power of the elite clan fell with him. He was only able to pass on a portion of his gifts to Kageyama before he disappeared and not to be seen ever again.

So Kageyama always believed that the bloodline will end with him. He has been with many partners since he started living with humans. Of course, he still took precautions. None of those people were ever permanent. They were in and out of his life as he preferred. Besides, there was no point in keeping a relationship with a human, since their lives are too short and quite fleeting.

Instead, Kageyama decided to dedicate his life in upholding what his grandfather could not. Some people he trusted followed his lead and swore loyalty to him even without the official title of the clan’s chief. He was a chief in all aspects and his people respected him whilst staying hidden in secret.

But some vampires chose to oppose the ancient ruling. Without a proper chief, they believe they can finally bring down the monarchy which they believed had been robbing them of their rights and pleasures as natural predators. The rogues wanted to establish dominance over the humans, to make people their own source of food and entertainment instead of trying to adapt into human kind. 

It was no secret that Kazuyo’s grandson still existed and is living among humans. Kageyama’s existence was seen as a threat to the rogues’ overtaking, making him a target of many assassinations and many other means to exterminate. None of the attempts worked, he was an elite after all, despite having only half of the powers he was meant to have.

Despite this, Kageyama encouraged his men to adapt within the human world. He didn’t want them to stay in hiding, making the very definition of being monsters become more realistic. They protect what they could, tracking rogue individuals who attempts to unleash hell within the mortal kind, offering services which can become quite useful for the community, hence their secret partnership with different force organisations including the police.

For years he was drifting alone with the responsibilities that came with his existence. He continued to search for his grandfather but apart from the subtle clues they stumble upon occasionally, they got nothing. But to overcome his full capability, he needs to fight the previous chief, defeat him and claim what wasn’t given. They were slowly running out of time. It won’t be long until the rogues will have what it takes to claim victory. He couldn’t let that happen.

And now he finds himself with his child. Something he never dreamed of ever having. After his grandfather, he stopped believing in forming connections and relationships. He stopped thinking he could ever have a family of his own. He thought the ability to sire an heir stopped with his grandfather, and since Kazuyo wasn’t able to pass everything on to him, he believed he was nothing more special than a normal vampire.

When he first realised, he thought he was being played, that there was no way it could happen, not after all these years. Maybe it had to do something about that omega’s heat, where his scent successfully drowned him with lust and need he’s never experienced before. At that moment, it felt right. The omega, lithe underneath his, the curves and planes of his body seem to fit perfectly with his own. He was fragile, Kageyama was afraid he might break him. But there was something about the way he held Kageyama in return, how he surrendered his body in Kageyama’s mercy, how his body gave as much as he was given. Kageyama had to remind himself that the omega was under the spell of heat as well as intoxication, for he cannot afford to make himself believe that what they shared meant something more.

He knew, that when morning comes, none of it will be remembered. At least not on the omega’s part. But for a short while, he allowed himself to imagine what could have been different if they were to meet in different circumstances, if they were different people, in a different place. He never thought much about the concept of emotions, believing it’s one of the things which drives humans to their own vulnerability. He cannot afford that luxury, and he was sure he never really wanted to in the first place.

After that night, he only had two regrets: first, for letting his lust take over his rationality and second, for allowing himself to get a taste of something good, only to spit it back out again.

He never thought their paths would cross once again, but somehow it did. He just couldn’t place whether he was glad for it or disappointed. It felt weird, to finally have something of his own to protect.

“No.” Iwa and Oikawa both turned their attention towards him. “I can’t have anybody else come near him without me being present or without my permission. Now that he is with my child, I won’t let him stray out of my sight.”

Oikawa looked like he wanted to argue, but Iwa placed a firm hand on his arm to have him back off. “We will do whatever you decide. But you must promise not to let this cloud your mind and judgement. When it comes down to it, you know which side I’ll place my priority, and I assume so will the others.”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa was worried, but he knew it was done. Kageyama had already made his mind, and with Iwa on board, there was no way anyone could convince them to change their minds.

“I won’t let my priorities be misplaced. You know that.” Kageyama replied and Iwa nodded, settling down on his seat, relaxed, as if they didn’t just have that discussion. “So, about our guy…”

Oikawa released a long breath before answering. “They couldn’t fish out any information out of him no matter how hard they tried. So far, all we know is that he is definitely a part of the rogues. If he was part of the murders, which I suspect he is, it’s too early to tell.”

“It would be troublesome if he had company. He could have gone off and told the others about it.” Iwa said, then he turns to Kageyama and said. “We should send men over to where the omega lives, just in case. While you’re still here.”

Kageyama nodded, albeit reluctantly. “Tell them to keep their distance and not to let their positions be compromised. We don’t know if someone else will be watching. I’ll head over there as soon as I can. Apparently, he is friends with someone we know from the forensic department.”

“Small world.” Oikawa mused. “Who?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kageyama answered.

“Do what you have to do and leave the rest to us.” Iwa said. “We’ll hold the fort in your stead before another dead body shows up.”

Kageyama stands to leave. Oikawa followed his movements and waited until he was halfway across the room before asking the obvious. “Where are you going?”

“Out.” Kageyama replied. And to further clarify. “Don’t follow me.” Then he was gone.

Oikawa sighed, wiping a tear that wasn’t there. “Aww! Look at him go Hajime. Our little Tobio-chan.” He sniffled. “They grow up so fast.”

“Stop making it weird.” Iwa replied, although in his mind he was thinking of something similar. He turns around before Oikawa can notice the slight tug of his mouth. “Let’s go. We still have a killer to catch.”

* * *

Hinata groggily reached for his phone resting on the nightstand. He checks the time and realised he had been sleeping the majority of the day. His body is sore, although he feels quite refreshed after his short-lived hibernation. He heard voices being carried down the hallway where it connects to the living room, and realised that might have been the reason why he woke up so suddenly. He fought against the need to stay inside his cocoon of warm blankets and soft pillows and padded towards his door. The voices were maximised when he yanks it open.

“No, Kuro. We are not doing this. He’s not going anywhere. He’s staying here, where he’s safe. With us.” Kenma said, his voice just barely the threshold of yelling.

There were restless footsteps and Hinata imagined the alpha pacing around, restless. “It’s not our decision to make. This is hard for me as much as it is to you. We can’t protect him on our own, Kenma!”

There was a pause and suddenly their apartment’s atmosphere became awkward. Hinata stopped just behind the corner, waiting for one of them to say something else before showing himself. Something tells him it was a bad time to interrupt. He pressed his back against the cold wall and listened.

“Kuro, I swear if you -”

“Shoyo deserves to know.

The mention of his name made him straighten up. Curiosity got the best of him and so he was out of his hiding spot before he can stop himself. “I deserve to know what?”

Both Kenma and Kuroo were facing each other, both equally frustrated over something Hinata knows nothing about. They both looked at him with worry and then changed to surprise. Kenma retracted his claws, moving away from the alpha who seems to be stuck in his own thoughts.

“What is it that I need to know?” He asked again. Kenma didn’t answer, but gave his boyfriend a look that told him to take the reins. He didn’t look too happy about the decision, but let Kuroo take over anyway.

“Shoyo. We didn’t mean to wake you.” Kuroo said, unsure how to drop the bomb he was tasked to do. “I was just discussing with Kenma…about, well…” He looks at Kenma, asking for help which unfortunately didn’t come. Kenma is angry but otherwise aware how important this conversation is, so he doesn’t interrupt. However, in the alpha’s perspective, it feels like being placed in some type of punishment. Sadly, both of them were bad at words. He pleaded Kenma silently, hoping the omega will get his message without him having to say it. But the omega is stubborn. It reminded Kuroo how bad it is to cross Kenma especially if it’s about something he feels so strongly against. Like what he’s about to say to Hinata for example. So he settled with, “It’s got to do with what happened to you last night. And about…some other things as well.” It was a lame pitch but it’s better than to keep the omega guessing. His gaze landed on Hinata’s belly without thinking.

It was his instincts that pushed his hand to move and hover over his stomach. “What is it?

“We’re worried for you, and of course...for the baby.” The alpha said, noticing the way Hinata tensed. “And I’m afraid you might not be safe here anymore. That…vampire, who attacked you might have other friends who might come and hurt you.”

For Hinata, it felt like a rejection. He knew both Kuroo and Kenma meant well, and what the alpha said is true. But he doesn’t have anybody else, just the two. They’ve been together for so long that it was safe to consider them his family. He knew Kuroo didn’t mean it as if he was asking him to leave, this puts his own omega in danger too after all. But his mind has its own way of thinking and it’s making him feel small and stuck between the decision of protecting his friends or himself. There is nowhere safe enough to hide if vampires are after you. He just couldn’t figure out why he suddenly became the next blood-bag target.

When Hinata didn’t say anything, Kuroo continued. “So, we’re thinking of moving you someplace else, where it’s safer. Of course it will only be temporarily.” Hearing this made Hinata felt somewhat at ease, knowing he wasn’t being fully abandoned. “Someplace where you’ll be fully protected and can be ensured safety.”

Kuroo glanced at Kenma, seeing him wear a softer expression. “It’s not because of what you might think. It’s just…I wish my presence is enough to keep them at bay but the guys who are after you aren’t normal people as you already know. If they were psychopathic alphas I can deal. But unfortunately they’re not.” He paused. “You’ll always be in constant danger if you stay here with us. We can’t risk it.”

“But I don’t understand.” He shook his head, blinking back the moisture in his eyes. “Is it because I survived and they want to finish me off so I can be silenced?”

Kuroo’s expression was solemn, like he couldn’t believe he was voicing out the very thought he didn’t want to say out loud. “I assume that is a part of it. Though I can’t explain it all to you.” He paused, looked at Hinata and with a softer voice he says, “But there’s someone else who can. Will you talk to him?

“I don’t really have a choice do I?” He says, surprising both Kenma and especially Kuroo. “I need to know.” He looks up to them, bravely meeting their gazes, projecting his newfound confidence. “If they are after my life then the least I can get are answers as to why.”

“You are allowed to say no Shoyo.” Kenma said as he stepped closer towards the other omega. He grabbed his hands and gave it a tight squeeze to let know the truth to his words.

“I’ll do it.” Hinata announced, nodding at Kuroo. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Alright.” Kuroo said. “He’s right outside. I’ll go get him.”

Hinata wanted to ask why the guy who had all the answers to his questions is already outside of their apartment, but he chose to let it go, deciding to gather his thoughts and ask questions later. Kenma ushered him to sit on the couch while they wait. A blanket of comfortable silence enveloped them, until the door clicked open, revealing Kuroo and the man he already once came across.

Hinata got up from his seat. “You?”

Familiar blue eyes stared right into his own. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. “I’m Kageyama Tobio. It’s my pleasure…to see you again.”


	4. There's No Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo~ Welcome to chapter 4! Thank you so much for all the nice comments you left on ch3 and I'm sorry for the peeps I've wounded with the cliffhanger, it really wasn't my intention haha <3 (altho I liked how well it turned out)
> 
> Aight, Imma be honest and say I kinda struggled with writing ch4. I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it to be (especially the dialogues ughhhh) and ended up editing it multiple times for days. This might be the first chapter I'm least satisfied with but I hope it's just me. 
> 
> Let me know if I've killed you with cringe this time yeah?

For a second Hinata thought he was looking at someone who was vaguely familiar. And so he did what one would normally do if placed in such situations - stare at them unknowingly until the last piece of the puzzle in his mind fits. Images of flashing lights and deafening music came to mind, but it was gone before he could blink. He felt a sharp, numbing pressure on his left shoulder, somewhere just below his neck. But when he brought his hand to touch that spot, there was nothing there. 

A part of his head throbbed and he staggered back. Kageyama’s face went from stiff emotionless to vaguely alarmed, about to take a big leap from where he’s standing just in case the omega falls to the ground.

But Hinata managed to steady himself against the back of the couch. The images were gone, but the throbbing headache remained. 

“Are you alright?” Kageyama asked. Hinata thought he sounded lifeless almost, but then he remembered the man in front of him is actually a vampire. He shuddered slightly and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

Kageyama withdrew, but he kept observing the omega whilst keeping his distance. 

Still in his sleep clothes, Hinata felt small under his gaze. Hinata didn’t know it was possible for someone to scowl that much, but apparently it’s quite possible. Maybe it’s one of the perks of being a vampire, Hinata thinks.

“I’m fine!” Hinata said, waving his hand to gesture that nothing was wrong with him. Hopefully Kageyama can’t read minds. “Just felt a bit woozy from the long nap I took.” To prove he can walk straight, he brushed past Kageyama and went straight to the kitchen to fetch him some medicine. He had to slowly read the labels just to make sure it was safe for him to take...considering his condition. It bothered him slightly. He was yet to make his mind wrap around the whole pregnancy thing. To him, it still feels unreal and borderline terrifying. He still hasn't even decided whether he is going through it or not. How does anyone expect him to carry the responsibility of someone else’s life when he can’t even do it for himself? The world must see him as a joke.

After he forced the medicine down his throat, he went ahead and boiled some water, fishing out two mugs from the cupboard; one that has a print that says ‘I love the sound of no one talking while I drink this’ and one with a cute cat print. Out of innocent curiosity he asks, “Do vampires drink tea?” Then realised what he asked might not be acceptable in vampire etiquette, so he quickly follows it up saying, “Sorry. Um, I hope that wasn’t rude.”

There was a slight tug of smile but it may as well be a grimace. “If you have coffee, I’ll have that.” Kageyama said. 

Hinata quickly went to work. He didn’t realise he was moving on autopilot, making coffee as how he would have wanted it, and not bothering if Kageyama preferred milk or sugar in his coffee. It would be a waste to throw it down the drain, so he just hoped for the best. “I hope you don’t mind some milk and sugar.” He said as he handed Kageyama his drink, one with the ‘I love the sound of no one talking while I drink this’ print on it. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama said. 

Hinata took a seat and gestured towards the one across from him, Kageyama taking it without a word. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, and quite strangely, it felt oddly domestic eventually became downright awkward. Hinata’s morning coffees are usually shared between him, Kenma and Kuroo, where the two would normally bicker back and forth like an old married couple while he listens to them as if they were an early morning talk show. That he can deal with.

He couldn’t take the silence much longer. So he conveniently clears his throat like an introduction before he says, “So...you came to talk?” It was only then he realised his company looked lost in his thoughts and barely even touched his drink. He hoped it’s not because of the coffee after all.

There was a pause. Kageyama looked unsure of what he wanted to say. “How are you feeling?” He finally asked, but it was somehow disappointing. It feels like he was trying to stall before he dropped the bomb, and Hinata didn’t like it. Surely, Kageyama wouldn’t bother to visit him at such a time at night just to know how he was doing. 

The clock ticked five times before Hinata’s brain finally found the will to answer. “Better than ever. I’ve never slept this long ever since I was a child!” he said, sounding awfully chirpy. He scratched his ear, a nervous habit of him although he was anything but nervous. Kageyama just had this air around him that settles between intimidating and overwhelming. “Um, I haven’t thanked you yet...for saving me I mean.”

Kageyama replied with a hum, although it didn’t sound too uplifting. Hinata couldn’t tell if that was a response to what he said, or because he’d mistakenly put salt instead sugar. A small part of him wanted to run back to the kitchen and check, but Kageyama wasn’t cringing. He took it as a good sign. 

There was a long pause and Kageyama looked almost murderous at one point, but it was gone before Hinata could process it. The only thing keeping Hinata from running away to hide was the fact that Kageyama wasn’t directing his glare at him but at a dark spot on the table. 

Before Hinata could ask some other dumb question like, ‘Are you a neat freak?’, Kageyama spoke. “Last night…” he started, but he seemed to rethink his words last minute. “Do you remember what happened?”

Hinata was confused. Didn’t he just thank him for last night? Shouldn’t that suggest that he does remember the events quite vividly? He even woke up a couple of times during his hibernation because of it. “Yes?”

“And you remember  _ what  _ I am.” Kageyama said. Hinata noticed he didn’t use ‘who’ but instead emphasized on ‘what’. And the way it sounded, it seemed as if Kageyama isn’t so thrilled about being  _ what _ he is. Maybe even vampires aren’t immune to insecurities after all.

Hinata decided not to dwell on it too much. It wasn’t any of his business anyway. “I do.”

Kageyama smiled, but it was more like baring his teeth. “You should be scared.”

“I’m not.” Hinata gulped, although his blood had started to race. “I don’t think you’d hurt me.”

“You trust very easily.” Kageyama muttered but there was some hint of amusement in his voice, almost relieved. “You must have questions. Ask away and I will answer if I can.”

Hinata thought about it, then decided to start with some easy questions first. “What were you doing before you found me?” Or not.

A pause. Kageyama hesitated. “We were sniffing the area for another possible attack. Those murders that have been happening lately, those were done by a vampire.”

“You mean those mysterious murders currently flooding the news recently?” Hinata asked. He should have been more surprised really, but it’s not like it was that surprising. All the bodies were drained of blood, not a trace of evidence to lead who the killer was. The police are modest with the information, he wonders if they had any idea of what they are dealing with. Realising that, he instantly remembered Kuroo saying something about working on a highly confidential case. He bet it had something to do with the killings one way or another. 

He took a careful look at Kageyama. A normal person wouldn’t think of him as anything as dangerous as a vampire at first glance. Sure, the guy needs to work on that facial expression of his, but other than that, he looked like a normal person. How long have vampires been living among humans without them knowing? How many people have died in exchange for their survival? How is Kageyama different from the one doing all these murders and the one who attacked him last night? 

His mind was drunk with questions, ones he didn’t want to ask out loud. He looked at Kageyama and instantly felt guilty. Sure, Kageyama seemed to belong at the good side at least, but it still doesn’t change the fact that he is a vampire. He took a big mouthful of his drink to swallow the huge lump stuck in his throat. 

“What happened to him?” Hinata asked. “I mean the guy who...attacked me.”

“He’s confined and monitored. He won’t be coming after anyone soon.” Kageyama said. Hinata was relieved to hear that, until Kageyama added, “It doesn’t mean there won’t be others. I’m afraid he isn’t operating on his own.”

Hinata remembers the paralyzing fear, the way fangs hovered above his skin, how it felt like pushing against a brick wall when he tried to fight back. He looked at Kageyama and imagined him with evil eyes, fangs bared, ready to attack. Why is Kageyama here? What does he need from him? 

Kageyama saw fear in his eyes. “No one is going to hurt you, Hinata. Not if I can help it. Your place is being monitored as we speak. No one can step foot in this apartment undetected.”

“Why?” Hinata couldn’t tell whether he was asking why he should trust a vampire or why he was doing what he does. Maybe it was both. “Monitored? What for?”

“It’s for precaution.” 

“Against what? Why are you doing this?” Hinata asked.

“You survived an attack and they don’t really appreciate unfinished business. Besides, you found out about us.” Kageyama said. “If we don’t do our job, the world will flood in blood. But there are others out there who still manage to slip beneath our control and it’s in our hands to prevent the worst from happening.”

“By worst you mean everyone becomes a vampire snack. Specifically me.” Hinata said. It didn’t sound as pleasant as when he thought about it in his head. He thought it would at least lighten up the mood, but it somehow had the opposite effect. “You said they. Who are they?”

“The enemy. We call them rogue vampires. They’re quite unpredictable, challenging. We’ve been after them for quite a while, but they seem to always be one step ahead of us.” Kageyama said. 

“So you think the vampire mafia is somewhere out there trying to hunt me down? Great.” Hinata was ready to call it a night and hide himself underneath the protection of his blanket and pillows. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

“A part of it, yes.” Kageyama said.

“May I ask what the other part is?” 

Kageyama glanced at the clock, then back at Hinata. “I should’ve decided to come over at a more considerable hour.”

Hinata wanted to protest. He wanted to know more. He still has a lot of questions he wanted to ask. A huge part of him is really annoyed because Kageyama was leaving so soon. Who cares about the time? Kageyama could have at least provided him some useful tips on what to do in case another vampire decides to drop him a surprise visit. 

“You need rest.” Kageyama said. “And it might be best if we talk about this someplace else. Can you see me tomorrow?”

“Sure.” His response was flying out of his mouth before his mind could register what had been asked. He felt his face warm up with embarrassment. “I mean, yeah. I’m a bit curious.”

Kageyama smiled and slid him a business card. It had someone else’s name written on it. 

“Um, I think you gave me the wrong one.” Hinata said.

“If you need anything, call that number.” Kageyama said as he stood up. “There will be a car to pick you up tomorrow. Is noon okay?”

Hinata nodded. What else was there to say when Kageyama was already halfway towards the door.

When Kageyama finally left, Hinata walked over to the windows and yanked the curtains close. He looked at the card still on his hands. Written on it was SCHWEIDEN PHARMACEUTICALS in fancy, bold letters and below it was the name and contact details of the managing director, Iwaizumi Hajime. He picked up his phone to search up the company and what he found surprised him. 

Schweiden Pharmaceuticals is a huge, multinational pharmaceutical company that has been in business for centuries. A few articles mentioned many blockbuster drugs they marketed under their name. Hinata tried to look for something that links such a big shot company to Kageyama, but found none. He tried a different approach and when he found a photo of the director, he immediately recognised who it was. It was the same man who was with Kageyama when he was rescued the night before. 

But something seems out of place. Why should such an important person be hanging out with Kageyama late at night hunting vampires? And the weirdest thing was, it looks like this Iwaizumi seems to be working under Kageyama, not the other way around. 

There were a million questions floating in his mind as he tucked himself in bed. Thinking about vampires and the mystery that is Kageyama kept him company until his eyes were heavy like lead.

* * *

Hinata couldn’t sleep a wink that night. His body was awake until the sun rose for the next day. He kept thinking about Kageyama’s surprise visit, his mind restless and anxious. He wondered if the movies were right and vampires don’t really need sleep. If so, do they also feel fatigued and groggy the next day like he does? 

Kageyama confirmed the fear he harboured which he was trying so hard to ignore. He couldn’t spot anyone when he looked outside the window again that morning. Kageyama said the whole building was being monitored, which only means one thing: they believe there will be another attack. Call it paranoid but he even flinches at the tiniest amount of movement - like the way curtains move when the wind flutters it or when either Kenma or Kuroo pads through the living room without making much sound to announce their arrival. 

He never knew it was possible to feel fear in many different ways. He fears for his and his friends’ safety. But more importantly, he fears the unknown. It is true what they say that the mystery is what draws people in. He fears he’ll go too far. He wanted to know more, about vampires, about Kageyama, about why every vampire in the city is somehow either after him or interested in him. He was afraid to know the reason why he couldn’t just easily let this one go. It’s not like he had any choice either way. Somehow he feels as if there was more. Something major that’s been deliberately kept from him. 

He’s always been a curious guy. 

He knew Kageyama is the key to all his answers. He is a vampire too, yes. And Hinata should be at least a bit wary about letting himself get too involved. He shouldn’t trust him this easily. If it comes down to it, if Kageyama is not who Hinata thought he was, then there was no way of escaping his fate for the second time. 

But he is already in danger. And it also involves Kenma and Kuroo. If vampires (the bad ones) are really after him, then what’s saying the people around him won’t be harmed too? He had to do something and if the first step is by risking to trust the words of another vampire, then so be it. Kageyama has the answers. He just knows it.

He took one last glance at the apartment before he sneaked off downstairs, just in case he’ll be gone for a long time. For how long, he didn’t know. But he did leave a small note for Kenma when he gets out of the shower, informing him where he’s off to but leaving out the details of when he’s coming back. If he ever comes back alive, then he’s got a lot of apologising to do.

A sleek, dark sedan was waiting for him by the entrance. A guy about his height, dressed in a half-buttoned hawaiian shirt paired with pinstripe board shorts emerged from the driver’s seat upon his arrival, opening the door for him like a chauffeur. Interesting taste in fashion. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses but Hinata could tell he was being studied underneath. His hair was half-wet, sticking in uncoordinated directions. There was a patch of blonde hair right at his forehead where at the very tip hang a single drop of what Hinata guessed was saltwater. The guy looked like he just recently jumped out of the surf to do a quick errand.

“Well get on already.” He said after a long period of staring and confused blinking. “Some of us still got somewhere to be, you know?”

Hinata snapped out of it and shuffled himself into the leather backseat. The guy slammed his door shut and jogged around the sedan to get into the driver’s seat. Hinata noticed he was bare feet.

“Holy shit. You do smell a lot like the boss.” The guy said, glancing at the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the driveway. “Now I understand what the whole fuss is about.”

“Who’s your boss?” Hinata asked. The car made a sharp right which almost made Hinata smash his head by the window. 

They merged into the traffic and Hinata made it his mission to blindly look for the seatbelt which seemed to be missing. The guy glanced at the rearview once again, his brows raised as if Hinata just asked him a dumb question. “Tall scary guy? Dracula but with dark hair and blue eyes?”

“Oh.” Hinata replied. He’s unsure about the scary part, but the rest could only possibly describe a singular individual. He tries to shake off the image of Kageyama in Eastern European drapes with his hair slicked back. He gave up on the seatbelt and settled with the grab handle. “You work for him?” 

“Well, yeah. Sort of.” The guy replied but didn’t expand further like Hinata thought he would. He couldn’t help but entertain the thought that Kageyama is actually a leader of a drug syndicate or even the Yakuza. That would explain the amount of secrecy and the endless amount of people working under him.

“What kind of work does he do?” He asked, eager to squeeze out some more information before they get to their destination. But really, he just felt the need to make sure he isn’t walking into another dead end. 

“A lot of things.” The guy replied right after he expressed some explicit road rage which may even put Kenma during his bad days to shame. “Occasionally he’s down by the beach helping out the lifeguards. Most of the time, he’s out there hunting the big bad vampires.” He paused. “You really know nothing do you?”

“Unfortunately not.” Hinata shifted his attention towards the blurring scenery out the window, where the coastline went by in a blur of different shades of blue. Lifeguard? He couldn’t picture a vampire hanging out all day under the sun. But then again, all his knowledge about vampires came from the movies, which by now he realised weren’t even as close to accurate.“All of this is a mystery to me.”

“You’ll find it hard to know everything about him.” The guy said with a shrug. “The boss has quite the history that it’d be possible to display him in a world museum. But he’s a good guy. You’ll see. You just have to get through all the layers first.”

“Why would I do that?” Hinata asked. Kageyama may be a lot of things, as what the guy just said. But for Hinata, he is only a mere informant, the one individual who claims to know all the answers to the questions he has. He couldn’t see any chances of getting involved with him more than he already is. Besides, he has other things to focus on; like his and Kenma’s and Kuroo’s safety. He doesn’t have the luxury to bother with knowing the different faces of Kageyama Tobio. 

If not for the threat he currently has sitting on top of his head, he wouldn’t even be sitting in some seatbelt-less fancy car’s backseat on the way to wherever the hell this guy was taking him. He would be out there making a living, maybe even curled up with Kenma on the couch while they watched some lousy TV show over a tub of icecream and some microwave popcorn. Maybe he would even spend some of his spare time pondering over how he could deal with the whole pregnancy thing.

“Cos’ you’ll be seeing more of him starting today obviously. Potentially for the rest of your life!” The guy said, Hinata might think he even rolled his eyes at him. “You think he’ll let you go that easily knowing you’re carrying his son? Or daughter. Either way, it’s his baby.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. The world seemed to stop in a screeching halt. “What?”

“What?” The guy asked in retaliation, glancing once again through the rearview mirror. He stared at Hinata which made the omega feel stupid for some reason. As if he should know this at least, which he obviously doesn’t.

It didn’t matter whether they were running at such high speed uphill - Hinata wanted to jump out of the car. It was a two-lane road where if you lean far enough, you would be able to see the deep slope of the cliff leading towards the ocean. There were plenty of bends and curves snaking as they went further up in altitude, but the guy driving didn’t seem to mind at all. 

He wouldn’t have minded the view. Normally, he probably would have rolled down the window, let the air in to sniff the fresh ocean breeze. He may even take some photos with his phone. It reminded him of being on a road trip, going somewhere far away from the busy streets and bustling city-life. But this was not a normal day.

“Whose baby?” he asked and by impulse, he felt the need to move a hand and lay it on his belly. Suddenly he wanted to throw up all the contents in his stomach, and it’s got nothing to do with the guy’s crazy driving. It’s a good thing he decided on skipping today’s breakfast.

“Well, I guess it’s about time he starts thinking about getting a family of his own. He’s what? A hundred-something years old?” The guy said, fully ignoring Hinata’s question. He went ahead and continued blabbering, as if it’s some unimportant common gossip. “To be honest, we were all surprised. No offence, after all those partners he had from the past, we thought there was no one else out there who could pull him out of his bachelorhood. Until you came along that is!”

Cold sweat lined Hinata’s forehead as the villa finally came to full view. He couldn’t tell how far they have driven, but it seems pretty secluded from the city. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they’ve covered quite the distance for a short amount of time. The guy’s driving was insane.

“You might have misunderstood. We’re not in that kind of relationship.” Hinata said, but he really hoped it didn’t sound like he was asking for some validation. There’s no way they were talking about  _ the _ Kageyama and his apparent pregnancy being linked to one another, right?

“Dude it’s totally fine. I get it, you humans have this thing where you get scared if you ever get knocked out in your twenties.” He rolled his eyes, like saying  _ C’mon! There’s no need to be shy _ . “Trust me, I’m not judging. It happens quite a lot actually. You’re lucky you got the boss out of the whole lot.”

“Um, I’m not the person your boss is dating.” Hinata clarified once more. Because it was the truth and he just needed to verbally say it out loud. “And he’s not...he couldn't be...”

Sure. The first time he saw Kageyama, he thought he would pick him instead of Edward Cullen any day. It lasted for a few minutes because reality had to bring him back and remind him that the guy he had been drooling on was indeed a vampire. And that could have been a nice romance trope but in reality, it sounds like bad news. 

“I dunno about dating, the boss doesn’t date.” The guy said, and Hinata was glad thinking he finally got through to him. But then he goes and says, “But you can’t convince me that’s not his child you’re carrying.” He taps his nose and says, “You can’t lie with this. And I was specifically told to bring you over safely. Why would he even bother if you were someone less?”

Hinata thought about the visit, the excessive protection Kageyama placed around his building. And he asked himself, why would someone like Kageyama care? Why does he think Hinata will be attacked again if given the opportunity? And what does Kageyama need from him anyway? It’s not like he had anything to give. Why should Kageyama care if he gets hurt?

But that doesn’t mean whatever the guy was talking about was true. Kageyama couldn’t be the father of his child. They first met when Kageyama rescued him from that attack. It’s impossible. But his body is reacting in a different way than what his mind is telling him. A part of him knows he should not entertain the thought. Who knows? Maybe the guy was just joking anyway, and besides, why should he trust the words of a stranger. But then again, Kageyama is a stranger. But to some degree, he still trusts him. 

Ever since he was attacked, nothing else ever made sense. It feels as if all the logic in his life had totally left him alone. Strange things keep happening one after another, and what’s to say the upcoming weird thing doesn’t have any truths behind it. It’s a tug of war between rational and illogical.

“We’re here!” The guy announced as he drove around the horseshoe driveway. He didn’t bother to turn off the engine before he was jumping out his seat to open the door for Hinata. “Watch the head!” he said, and Hinata slowly let himself out. 

Hinata swore half of his brain was blown away during that excruciating car ride. He was relieved his feet finally found stable ground once again. He felt uneasy as the huge villa towered above him. It feels highly intimidating, but beautiful. 

He was too busy gawking at his surroundings that he didn’t notice the car driving away. Now he stood there clueless like an idiot. There was no one stationed outside the entrance, in fact, the whole building felt empty. 

The inside was no different. The lights were on and the curtains were pulled apart to let some sunlight in. There were no motes, no coffins, just your regular beverly hills mansion freshly plucked out from whatever magazines billionaire housewives like to read. Very not like what he had in mind. They even have domed ceilings and crystal chandeliers.

He was busy admiring the giant bouquet of blood-red roses when he felt somebody tap him at the back. He turns on his heel, his arm swiping the vase-filled roses by accident. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the man disappear in his line of view, only to see him crouched on the ground with the bouquet in his arms. 

“My, jumpy one aren’t you?” The man said, lightly chuckling as he stood up, placing the vase back on its original place. “Tobio-chan might have thanked you for that. He has been trying to get rid of them since this morning. Come.” The man motioned for him and so he followed, reluctantly.

Hinata’s heartbeat was loud against his ears. His head swimming in adrenaline and car sickness combined. 

They walked past several rooms in silence, save from the quiet humming of the mysterious guy walking in front of him. Hinata wasn’t able to take a good look at him but it was a safe bet to assume that he is also a vampire. 

He looked too beautiful for a man. His hair was wavy brown, styled to perfection and not a strand of hair out of place. He was wearing black from his statement shirt to his tight, skinny ripped jeans. The only thing that seemed a bit out of place were the fluffy, cheetah printed sandals he wore on his feet and the turquoise nail polish painted on each of his hands. 

Great, another nameless man with a weird character he can add to his growing list. Hinata was halfway convinced vampires aren’t big on introduction.

“Tough ride?” The man asked, glancing quickly at Hinata while he continued going ahead. “You look a bit pale.” He said, but genuine concern lacked his voice. It reminded Hinata of the socialite rich kids back in high school. Those who sounded too concerned about everything, with honey-like voices but with a hidden agendas underneath the rich-kid facade. Hinata was yet to decide whether he’s supposed to like this guy or not.

He was going to say something along the lines of  _ You’re paler than me in comparison _ but decided it won’t be too wise to get on this vampire’s bad side early on. “Just a bit tired.” He said instead, which was half the truth. 

They stopped in front of a large, white oak double door. The man knocked a few times, paused for a few seconds, before he pushed both doors open. 

There was a guy leaning against the edge of the desk, his forehead crinkled at whatever he was frowning on at the paper he was reading. He looked up upon their entry. Hinata realised he looked vaguely similar to the other guy who rescued him the night before. Recognition hit him as he realised it was Iwaizumi Hajime himself. He instantly felt the need to stand to stand taller and look presentable. 

Standing by the window was the man he was looking for. He looked like a different version of the Kageyama Hinata knew. He looked like he just got out of a business meeting, the top buttons of his white dress shirt undone, his sleeves were rolled until it touched his elbow. It made Hinata think about what the driver had previously told him. Kageyama is indeed a man of many faces. He couldn’t help but wonder which version of him was real.

Kageyama was also busy reading his own set of papers. When he looked up, he was a bit startled. He straightened up, almost the same time as the other guy did. 

“You’re here.” He said, surprised to see Hinata standing right across from him. He discarded the papers he was holding to what Hinata assumed was his desk, then padded across the room to stand in front of him. 

Without tearing his eyes off Hinata, he said to his other companions, “Leave us.” Then he turned around to the guy behind him and said, “We’ll continue this in an hour.”

Iwaizumi nodded, gathering some folders with him as he walked towards the door to take his leave. He bowed slightly as a greeting when he passed by Hinata, in which Hinata returned. 

“I guess I’m not needed here anymore.” The pretty guy said before he practically skipped towards the door. Hinata thought he heard him yell  _ Iwa-chan wait for me! _ the moment the door shut closed with a bang.

The room was pretty spacious. There was a bookshelf pushed into the wall, their covers seem old and worn. Everything was white from the ceiling to the granite floors, except for everything else which are basically in monochromes. There was a large desk and an equally large leather seat behind it. The room was lifeless but it seemed quite peaceful. 

“So, what exactly do you do?” Hinata said, because he can no longer bear the awkward silence. “This looks pretty grand for a lifeguard.”

“I see. Ryuu must have said something to you.” Kageyama nodded knowingly. His eyebrows furrowed as if a worrisome thought passed through his head. “This is my office. We have...a few family businesses here and there.” 

“Like what?” He asked, interested to know more. He doubted the part where Kageyama said ‘a few’. 

“Some restaurants. Hotels.” Kageyama answered. “A couple of businesses. Nothing important.”

“Oh.” Was the best he could come up with. If anything, it didn’t sound unimportant. “You told me to come at noon. You looked like you we’re busy.”

“No. You came at the right time.” Kageyama said and cleared his throat. “I was actually expecting for you to change your mind.”

Hinata shrugged and padded towards the desk. He needed a reason to put some distance between him and Kageyama. There was not much space to run. “Well, I’m here. I don’t have all day and you promised your friend you’ll get back to him in an hour.”

“They can wait.” Kageyama answered. 

“Alright.” Hinata crossed his hands. He paused to think, Kageyama waited in silence. “Then tell me about the night we first met.”

Kageyama was caught off guard. He retells him the story, the same exact one he explained the night before. He was out scouting for enemy vampires when he came across Hinata. Hinata can tell he wasn’t making it up. Everything seems to be falling in the correct sequence. He didn’t like it and he hated how everything just made perfect sense. But he was slightly deflated. Is that really all there is to it? 

“Was it really the first time we met?” He asked, meeting Kageyama’s gaze. But Kageyama looked away right after it happened. “Please don’t lie to me. I’ve come like you asked and now you owe me the truth.”

“The truth.” He heard Kageyama murmur under his breath. “What exactly do you want to hear, Hinata?”

“I want to know everything else you are trying to keep from me.” Hinata said, pushing his weight off the desk to walk in front of Kageyama. “I know...I can feel it. There’s something else, something you’re hiding. What is it?”

Kageyama turned to him, studied his face, trying to find hints from his expression. There wasn’t anything to see, only determination. “I asked you to come here because it’s the only place I know that didn’t have a risk of anyone else listening in.” he paused and looked at Hinata. “And to answer your question...no. It was not the first time. I’m sorry I lied.”

Hinata gulped. He dropped his gaze, his mind racing with thoughts. “I see. So when was it? Why couldn’t I recognise you?”

“A few weeks ago, at that party.” Kageyama said. His voice measured. “Do you remember anything from that night?”

Hinata shook his head.

“I thought so.” Kageyama said. “I found you right before you entered heat and...before you passed out.”

Hinata can feel all the blood leave his limbs. His legs felt wobbly, his hands cold and closed to a fist at his sides. “What was I doing?” 

“You were drunk. And with your scent out in the open like that, I had to pull you away from the crowd.” Kageyama said. “Are you okay?”

Hinata ignored the question and looked up to him. He felt nervous, like he was about to discover something he would rather prefer to be kept in secret. “And after that?”

Kageyama paused. “I brought you to the shed where the lifeguards keep their equipment. You have entered your heat by then.”

Hinata closed his eyes. Trying to remember the events of that night without success. He sighed in defeat. “I hate this. Why can’t I recall anything?” He looked at Kageyama and the man had the same pained expression in his face. “Stop stalling. I want to know everything.”

“You must know that I only did what I could to help you.” Kageyama said. Then a cold pair of hands reached out to rest on each side of his face. He didn’t realise Kageyama had moved from where he was and now the distance between them isn’t much. He couldn’t decide if he likes that or not. Hinata slightly flinched when Kageyama’s cold fingers made contact with his skin, but he didn’t push away. Their foreheads were brought together and for a moment, Hinata thought Kageyama was going to kiss him. But Kageyama, with his eyes closed, said, “I’ll show you. Close your eyes.”

Hinata sighed a shaky breath and did what he was told. It was a strange feeling at first. He was dizzy and it felt like he was floating. The ground warped and suddenly he was at the beach, the music was loud and the electric lights were blinding. It was dark, the only thing keeping the place illuminated was the huge bonfire located a safe distance away from the crowd. It was toasty warm, the sand felt nice against his feet. He realised how real everything feels like, except for the fact that he was semi-translucent, like a hologram or a smoke screen.

Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. He noticed there was a girl running towards his direction, but before he could side-step to avoid collision, she just went past through his body without her noticing. Hinata felt like he was a ghost. But the weirdest part was realising he was in someone else’s body. He isn’t sure how he knew but even without a mirror to check his appearance, he knew he wasn’t just in some random person’s body - he was in Kageyama’s.

If he was in Kageyama’s body, then whatever he’s seeing must be from Kageyama’s point of view. They didn’t time-travel, but rather, Kageyama made him look through his memories.

The scene shifted. This time, he was standing in a dark room. Thin strings of lights creeped into the cracks of the walls, the pounding music was muffled which suggests he was a safe distance away from the party. The room smelled like fresh paint and something metallic. His eyes took a while to adjust to the dark, but when he finally did, he was able to make out the shapes of some machinery, a couple of fishing poles, there were even a bunch of scuba masks and oxygen tanks. Dusty old trophies and framed photographs lined the walls. 

He wondered why he was taken to such a place. Then the door opened, letting some light to illuminate the room momentarily before it was kicked close again. Then what he saw made his heart lurch with secondhand embarrassment. 

It was embarrassing because, first, because it felt like overstepping someone else’s privacy. Second, because he realised he wasn’t looking at some random stranger, but at himself. And third, because he was doing it with Kageyama out of all people. 

  
  


_ “Just...stop crying.” _ Kageyama whispered, his voice breathless. 

Hinata wanted to leave. He couldn’t handle seeing the image of him and Kageyama about to have sex. He knew he wanted answers, he practically begged Kageyama for the truth. And now that it was literally in front of him, all he wanted was to run for the hills and never come back. 

He looked away and willed his mind to take him back to present, but nothing happened. He stood anchored where he was, listening to his own voice gasping for Kageyama, his desperate pleas and moans of pleasure mixing with Kageyama’s own. 

He brought his hands to cover his ears as he closed his eyes shut, hoping to remove the stubborn image in his head. Listening to it made his stomach flutter, as if he finally remembered every sensation he felt at that exact moment; where Kageyama placed his hands, how hot his skin felt against his own, his weight on top of him, it all came rushing back like a superflood of forgotten memories. 

He couldn’t find the one thing that stands out above all the emotions swirling in his gut. Should he be mad that Kageyama took advantage of his state? Should he feel sorry for himself for being unlucky enough to get his heat right in the middle of a party, where a handful of other alphas were present? Or should he be scared, because this only implies that the driver guy had been telling the truth after all: that he was pregnant and Kageyama may be the father. 

He knew there was no one else after that night. It’s not like he goes around sleeping with other people a lot in his free time. His heat doesn’t even come that often, and when it does, he prefers to go through it alone rather than finding someone else to share it with. It was for this exact reason that he was afraid of it. 

He didn’t notice when the voices were gone and when he was finally back in the present, right in the middle of Kageyama’s office. Kageyama looked at him with concern. He pries his hands away from Hinata’s face, taking a few steps back as he waits for Hinata to come back.

Hinata opened his eyes. He took in the surroundings and when he saw Kageyama, a bunch of explosive emotions flooded his chest. He couldn’t decide whether he should be angry, furious, or embarrassed. 

“Say something.” Kageyama sounded like he was pleading. 

Hinata looked away. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I needed to make sure at first. Then I couldn’t figure out how to tell you. You probably wouldn’t even believe me.” Kageyama said.

_ Probably not _ . “I deserved to know.” Hinata said, his voice slightly unsteady.

“I wasn’t going to keep it from you forever.” Kageyama said, his eyes landing down Hinata’s stomach. “It was something that’s meant to come up sooner or later.”

“Was that why you came to me last night?” Hinata asked. It might take a while until he accepts that he is still in shock, with feelings that range from delirious to confused and terrified. He needs time to let everything subside but some part of him feels more at ease after having all his questions answered.

“I wanted to get to you right after I confirmed it was real. I acted on pure instinct, which was careless of me. I could have led others to you if I wasn’t careful. Male vampires, we…” Kageyama paused and looked at Hinata to gauge his reaction before he continued. “We are naturally driven to stay close to our partners. Especially if....there are specific reasons.”

Hinata ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth across the room. “Oh god. This can’t be real.” He paused and looked at Kageyama. The warmth of his eyes were replaced by a storm of emotions. “How is that even possible? I mean, you’re…you’re a vampire!”

“I didn’t know it was possible at first too. I always thought I couldn’t, that I had an exception.” Kageyama said. 

Hinata looked away, embarrassed. “Oh.”

“It’s not what you are thinking.” Kageyama said. “Vampires are normally unable to conceive. And pregnancy between a vampire and a human, well...that almost never happens. It was only possible because of my birthright. Pregnancy for others outside of the family is impossible.”

“So how?” Hinata asked.

“Hinata, there’s so much that you don’t know. About me, about the implications of your pregnancy. About us as vampires.” Kageyama said. “I cannot guarantee that I can tell you everything. It's a story worth many centuries. But will you let me tell you what I can?”

Hinata was hesitant, but he took the hand Kageyama offered, letting the vampire lead him to the couch. He sank on the plush seat, crossing his arms across his chest to show Kageyama he’s still well and angry. 

“My grandfather was the clan’s chief by monarchy rights. Our bloodline ruled the vampires for many lifetimes; they call us the Elites.” Kageyama explained. “My father was a noble while my mother was the chief-in-line. I never knew any of them. Some assumed they were killed and it might as well be true, making me the next in line for the role of chief.”   
  


Hinata sat quietly, observing Kageyama as he continued on with his story. “But he disappeared even before he could fully pass everything down to me. The clan broke apart and every member dispersed.” Kageyama paused and looked at his hands. Hinata thought he saw a young boy lost and abandoned, but it was gone when Kageyama straightened and returned to his cold, businessman-like exterior.

“We tried to keep peace intact on our own. But there were others out there that still believed against my grandfather’s way of ruling.” Kageyama said. “And because I was the sole heir and his only bloodline left, those rogue vampires keep on coming after me. To them, I was the last piece remaining for their victory. They won't stop until the last successor of the bloodline is wiped out. I was supposed to be their target, and now I passed on that fate to my child.”

“That vampire who attacked me, is he one of them?” Hinata asked.

“Most likely. But we can’t be certain just yet.” Kageyama answered. “We believe he is linked to the murders going around, but he was yet to speak up whether or not he is part of the enemy’s schemes.”

“And what role do I play in this?” 

“You are carrying the bloodline, which makes you as equally as important as the baby you’re carrying. The child may only be a halfling, but it has my blood in it’s veins. They will see you as equally as threatening as they see me.” Kageyama said. 

Hinata snatched a pillow and hugged it to his chest. “I don’t know how to take in all of this. What happens now?”

“Move in with me.” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata’s head shot up. “What? Did you just ask me to-”

“They will know not to attack so carelessly when they find out you have me on guard. It’s the safest option we have. No one can get to you here.”

“You’re kidding me.” He scoffs. “But what about my life? I can’t just leave it all behind!” He looks at Kageyama with desperation. “There must be something else we could do.”

Kageyama sighed. “At least just think about it for now. It may have only been a coincidence that a vampire found you that night, but there will be others. And we can’t risk that.”

“Can I go home now?” Hinata asked. His voice firm with finality. “They’re probably already looking for me.”

Kageyama nodded in understanding. “There is a car waiting for you outside. It can leave anytime.” he paused. “And please, do consider it.”

Hinata got up, his legs felt like jelly. When he was gone, Iwa entered the room. “I guess it went pretty well?” He asked.

Kageyama sighed. “Yes, but I think I made him a bit angry.” He turns around to go behind his desk, but mostly to avoid Iwa’s imploring look. “He needs more time.”

Iwa hummed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Not too long I hope. It will only get more dangerous the longer we wait.”

“I’m aware.” Kageyama replied. “He’s upset. Tell Oikawa not to get too far. Have someone else replace him tomorrow and get him to come back.” And in afterthought added, “He might attract unnecessary attention at the state he is in.”

“I wouldn’t have let him leave.” Iwa was now in front of him. Despite their social differences, Iwa had always been like an elder brother to him. Being older than he is, Iwa had always been good at noticing the slightest details. “Why didn’t you ask him to stay?”

“I’ve let him suffer enough. He’s free to make his own choices.”

“If only his freedom were the least of your worries.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried haha


	5. Count On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> We have another late update! Yeayyyy finally! First of all, THANK YOU for all the comments you left on chapter four! I am greatly humbled and happy for all the support and interest with the story! And second, I am so sorry I wasn't able to reply to at least even one of them. I was able to read them all through the notifs I got through e-mail but I had to step away from everything for a bit because semester one started and it high key stressed me out lmao. You just never get used to it. ugh
> 
> And yes, I heard you loud and clear people. About THAT tag *coughs* tbh idk why I thought of that. To add drama ig? But we want to be happy and avoid too much angst right? So consider that gone and buried six feet under. We won't be seeing any of that I promise.
> 
> With that being said, I hope this week wouldn't be as stressful as the last. Keep them comments coming cos I like to snack on them and they literally give me quite a lot of serotonin. lol
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> (istg i got a bit overly dramatic near the end *eyeroll* I just wrote this tonight after watching a james bond movie lmao)

There’s still a few hours to go till sunset and Hinata was already to call it a day. He was out of the car when he realized he barely paid any attention to the whole ride home. He couldn’t even remember if he thanked the driver before he walked off. His body moved purely by muscle memory. His eyes were on the ground when he pushed the elevator arrow pointing up. He didn’t need to look to make sure he pressed the correct button for his floor, but he assumed it took him to the right one based on how long he had to wait until the elevator doors opened with a ding. 

He dreaded coming back just as much as he couldn’t wait until he could hide himself in the darkest corner of his room, preferably buried in mountains of pillows. The door to the apartment felt heavier for some reason. When he entered, it was like going through a warm sheet of air, separating the whole apartment from the cold world outside. There’s a hint of peppermint in the air. Ever since Kenma realized his love for air purifiers, the scent of their apartment smelled different every other day. 

“It helps you relax.” He said the other day. “These work better than scented candles.”

Hinata had a feeling that it’s for his benefit. Turns out, he wasn’t that good at trying to hide how stressed he had been lately. They even noticed it at work. Yaku even asked him if he wanted to take a break off work and he almost said yes but that would mean he gets more time to think. He dodged Kenma’s idea of visiting the doctor, just to check in with the pregnancy status and he was glad that he did. 

There is no telling how different vampire babies are to humans and if the baby is as important as Kageyama made it sound like, then it would benefit everybody if he keeps the pregnancy a bit more private. It was almost like he knew he had to keep it in secret. For now, he made do with the over-the-counter nausea meds Kuroo got for him. He was told it’s still a bit too early for him to start feeling symptoms but now he finally realized why. Because none of the pregnancy is normal at all. 

The apartment was quiet in a comfy kind of way. The volume of the television was lowered to a hum. Kenma’s aggressive keyboard typing can be heard all the way to the hallway. It was comforting to hear. The silence would have felt suffocating, but too much noise might cause his head to explode.

Hinata felt tired, but he was glad to have arrived home without falling apart. Kenma looked up the moment he heard Hinata’s entry. His fingers halted their movements. He quickly shoved his laptop to the side and hurried towards Hinata, who was trying his best to act normally.

“Where were you? You just disappeared without a word. I was so worried!” he said. He was in his usual track pants and loose t-shirt. It was one of those days where he chooses to work at home rather than go to his office. Hinata felt slightly guilty. He realised Kenma had been staying home more frequently than before. Kenma held out the neon post-it he used earlier to write his quick excuse. “I was about to call someone when I finally found your note, which you could have placed in a much more noticeable place by the way.”

“Sorry.” Hinata smiled sheepishly. “It was an emergency. I had to go but you still didn’t come out of the shower.”

“What, you couldn’t have yelled before you left? Or texted me at least? I would have found it sooner.” Kenma crossed his arms to prove how pissed he was. “What was so important that you have to rush off like that?”

The phone ran and Kenma gave him a pointed look before hurrying to dig through the couch to locate where his phone went. “Ugh, where did it go?” When he found it, he immediately pressed the gadget into his ear. “Yes, hello. I got it and I’m just about to send it to you. Just...can you please give me a few minutes? I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Yes, I understand...Okay. Bye.”

“I’ll go ahead and change. You can go back to what you were doing.” Hinata said.

“No you don’t..” Kenma called out to him before he could disappear into the hallway. “You owe me an explanation.”

“Fine.” Hinata gave in. It’s not like he can escape Kenma anyway, not when he’s in his mother hen mode. “But can I please change my clothes first? These are quite uncomfy.”

“You’re literally wearing sweatpants.” Kenma raised a brow to what he was wearing. “Fine. But if you won’t come out in ten minutes I’m coming in to drag you back out.”

Hinata playfully rolled his eyes. “Noted. Be right back.” 

He took his time sliding out of his clothes into the loosest shirt he can find, paired with some fluffy socks and pyjama pants. He can tell Kenma was getting impatient as time went by, but he was going to take his time to rearrange his thoughts and get his emotions at bay before he goes out there for the interrogation. It wasn’t like he plans to hide it from Kenma or Kuroo in that matter. But everything happened so fast that he still feels a bit overwhelmed. Everything he heard and everything Kageyama told him sounded so unreal and so unbelievably detached from the capacity of his own imagination. 

He was grateful that Kageyama chose not to hide the truth from him, but it still didn’t change the fact that it was a bit too much. Sure, ever since he discovered vampires were real, everything else seemed to twist in utter chaos. It felt like all the logic was just thrown out of the window. He feels overcrowded, frustrated, trapped. He just wanted a pause, a short little break from reality to get his bearings back. He was never one to run away but it’s all he could think about ever since he found out he was pregnant.

It felt like Kageyama handed him a bag of stones that must have weighed a ton or more and said, “Here, it’s all yours now. Deal with it.” He didn’t want to take it or claim it. It bothered him a bit seeing how Kageyama didn’t act as concerned about the situation as much as he was. 

_Not fair._ He told himself. _He should at least share half of the burden._ But then again, he did offer to take care of him, even invited him to live in his home. Even now, he’s still providing him protection from the possible dangers lurking in the corner. At least he’s...there.

It took him a while to get over the fact that he presented as an omega. There’s nothing wrong with being one. He didn’t want to be an alpha either. He just wanted to be normal, with nothing like secondary gender holding you down like a hostage. But he was born an omega. He had to deal with things such as being seen as someone who’s supposed to be naturally submissive, the unwanted attention because he let his pheromones slip on accident, the uncontrolled heats and the loss of all senses when it happens. _This_ happened because he was an omega. If he were a beta or an alpha, things would have been different. 

If it wasn’t for his heat that day, he wouldn’t even be in this situation at all. It was both his and Kageyama’s mistake. They were both responsible for it but Kageyama didn’t get pregnant. Only he did. Because he is an omega. Kageyama didn’t have to look over his shoulder every now and then to make sure there was no one there. Kageyama didn’t have to flip his world upside down like he expects Hinata to do. Kageyama didn’t have to worry about what the future might become, how this pregnancy might affect everything he’s worked so hard to attain.

He was aware that he was angry and he’s only looking for something to vent every wild emotion in his chest. He has to blame something, someone. He already got over his insecurities of being an omega. At least he thought he did. But if redoing things all over again can help him feel like his life is still anchored and not falling apart, then he’ll gladly do it again.

Kenma was back on his laptop when Hinata emerged from his bedroom. This time, the television was turned off. He noticed Kenma made a spot for him on the couch, a little makeshift cocoon made of throw blankets and couch pillows. There was a steaming cup of hot chocolate waiting for him beside Kenma’s own. 

“Thank you.” He muttered after he plopped into the cocoon, tucking himself as close as he could beside Kenma. Kenma smelled like home - like eucalyptus shampoo on freshly washed hair mixed with his natural pheromones. Hinata peeked through his screen but all he saw were graphs, numbers and figures. Just the normal Kenma stuff he could never dream of understanding.

“Sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if you didn’t want to.” Kenma was still scrolling through his files, although Hinata suspected Kenma was only trying to give him as much space as he could. “I was only worried about you. You know why.”

Hinata hummed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you when I left. I just thought you wouldn’t have let me go if I did.”

“Why would you think that?” Kenma shifted, making Hinata remove his head from Kenma’s shoulder. Hinata tried to avoid his gaze, but he can only do so much considering they were both facing each other. “Shoyo?”

Hinata pulled his knees to his chest. He needed something to hold if he wanted to keep it together. “I-I went to him.” Kenma’s brows raised to question but he let Hinata continue talking. “He wanted to meet me after he came over last night. Said we couldn’t talk about it here. I was curious.”

Kenma scoffed. “Was it so important that he had to wait for another day to talk to you? Why did he even come here in the first place?” 

“He said he came here last night unprepared.” Hinata chuckled but it was humorless. He felt his eyes start to sting. Talking about it with Kenma feels a bit overwhelming. “It was late but he had to tell me something he said. He told me he just found out about something...important and came here as soon as he did.”

“Okay? And you just believed him?” Kenma asked. “We don’t know him Sho. Maybe Tetsu knows a bit but that’s it. This guy is a stranger not to mention a vampire, the same one who tried to attack you in that alley.”

“I h-had this...feeling.” Hinata said. “Like I had to hear what he has to say and for some weird reason, even if I know how dangerous he is, I still don’t feel like...I have to run away. That night, when I got attacked, it was the first time I felt that kind of fear. Like I just knew that my life was about to end. It’s weird, I don’t know how else to explain it.”

“Alright.” Kenma said. “You came back, unscathed. That proves something at least. So, what did he tell you?”

Hinata was going to tell Kenma never mind, that it was nothing after all. He can just tell Kenma he wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet, that he needs more time to think about it himself. But he also wanted to get some support and who else is better qualified than that other than his best friend. 

Still, he didn’t know where to start. So he decided to start on the easiest thing to talk about. “Do you know that he has a mansion.”

Kenma raised his brows. “Does he?”

“Up on a cliff overlooking the sea.” Hinata said. “With crystal chandeliers and velvet drapes. The works.”

“So, you mean to tell me...that he invited you all the way to wherever he lives just to show off how rich he is?”

“No. That’s not why he wanted me there. I just thought I’d give you a bit of an introduction.” Hinata said.

“Uh-oh. Now I’m scared.” Kenma said. “But I’m curious. How loaded are we talking about here? Does he keep mountains of Aztec gold in his basement?”

“There wasn’t any Aztec unfortunately.” Hinata chuckled. “He’s this...big-shot businessman apparently. But we could have at least heard from him once, right?”

“Hmm. Maybe he’s hiding behind an alias?” Kenma said. “Some people do that to keep their identities hidden. And isn’t he a vampire? I’m sure he had to change his names a lot of times over the years.”

Hinata never thought about it. How old is Kageyama anyway? He looked around his age but since he isn’t even human… “How old do you think he is?”

Kenma paused, then squinted at Hinata as if he was about to drop the hottest gossip in town. “Do you think he’s old enough to be considered our grandpa?”

“He doesn’t look the part.” Hinata said.

“Uh-huh.” Kenma nodded. “And what does he look like to you?”

He would be lying if he said that question didn’t ruffle him a bit. He didn’t want to put another meaning to it, but Kenma made it sound like he was fishing for something else. “Um...young? He looks like our age.” 

“That’s it?” Kenma asked. He sounded a bit disappointed. “Why don’t we forget the fact that he is a vampire for now and that he could be as ancient as our ancestors. What would you think of him then?”

“What?” Hinata tried to sound unbothered and clueless to what Kenma is trying to get into. “I thought we were discussing his age.”

“Really, Sho?” Kenma said. Hinata didn’t have to see him to know he had been rolling his eyes. “C’mon, you know you can’t lie to me. You gotta admit he looks hella attractive.”

“So?” Hinata tried to sound nonchalant. There were other things he should be thinking about instead. Even though this conversation didn’t go the way he wanted to, it still helped him feel a bit better. But it’s still a topic he isn’t that much comfortable talking about either way. “What if he is? Does it have to mean anything?”

“So you agree with me?” Kenma grinned. “Imagine the number of teenagers who would kill to be in your position right now. You don’t get to meet a vampire who is tall, sexy and with a dark mystery everyday after all. Especially one that’s all over you.”

“Oh my god. You need to stop right there.” Hinata covered his face to hopefully hide his embarrassment. “I thought you didn’t like him? I thought we’re against the whole idea of him?”

This scenario would have been in a different mood if Kenma found out about the whole truth. If he was being honest, Hinata is expecting Kenma to explode, to declare war with the vampires after he learns about everything. But now, he suspects his friend would do the total opposite instead. 

“It’s my job to be skeptical of every guy that comes in your life.” Kenma said. “Especially since this one ain’t even human at all. What if he’s only following you around because he wants to suck your blood? Have you ever considered that what if he was only doing all these things for you just so he can win over your trust?”

“If he wanted to, he would have done it by now. He had many opportunities to do whatever you were thinking of.” Hinata said. Kenma had a point and he himself thought of that before. And telling him about the truth about his pregnancy is exactly what Kenma meant by winning him over by kindness. They met in that alley by mere coincidence, but what happened after is all because Kageyama wanted something else out of his pregnancy.

“I mean, he’s doing all these things for you and you expect him to not ask you something in return?” Kenma asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad they’re out there to watch over you. But that’s a bit excessive don’t you think?”

He had the exact same thought before today happened. He only didn’t bother to think about it too much considering it’s something he should be grateful for. He also had a lot of questions. Why him? Why are they putting so much effort just to keep him safe? Why would someone like Kageyama even bother with him? He was only human. Nothing of value. Apart from his blood, he is of no importance to the vampires. 

But now it all made sense. It wasn’t charity. It wasn’t because Kageyama and his vampire friends just happened to be a part of the good ones out there. Kenma was right, everything they’ve done so far was not done for him, but for the baby growing inside him. If he wasn’t pregnant with Kageyama’s child, would he even bother to look at Hinata’s way even just for a second? Probably not.

Kageyama was clear about one thing: he wanted Hinata to keep the baby safe in exchange for his own safety. That’s why he said all those things to Hinata. Everything about their history, his grandfather, the importance of their bloodline. It was all to make Hinata realize that if anything were to happen to the baby, they wouldn’t think twice of making him pay for it. 

If the baby really is Kageyama’s and if Kageyama is some sort of heir to some hierarchy throne, that would make the baby as equally as important if not more. He thought about all those vampires worshipping Kageyama as if he was their ruler. About such an important person like Iwaizumi Hajime acting like a mere assistant by his side. How many other powerful individuals does he have on his side? 

If something were to happen to the baby, he can fully guarantee that they will be coming for his life next. Now, he won’t just have the bad vampires trying to get to him but also the good ones as well. He’ll be a vampire snack in no time. The baby is his ticket for survival. The thought felt like a kick to the gut.

“Hey.” Kenma nudged him. “What is it?”

“I feel so stupid.” He said. “I once thought having an unwanted pregnancy was something I could easily fix. But it took me experiencing it to realise how heavy it is to carry the weight of making a decision about it. I know now that it’s anything but easy and definitely not as easily fixable as I thought it would be.”

Kenma pulled him closer. “I can’t say I fully understand what you’re going through since I’ve got no experience. I wish I could tell you what to do, but all I can do for now is listen.” he paused. “Have you been thinking about whether you wanted to keep the baby or not?”

Hinata nodded. “I have. For a while now. But how do I even decide? I don’t think...I don’t think it’s really up to me anymore.”

“What do you mean? Of course it’s for you to decide!” Kenma said. “It’s your body Sho. Your life. Your decision.”

HInata smiled after hearing that. But it’s a luxury he couldn’t afford. There can only be one decision, and that is to proceed with the pregnancy. It may not be the traditional way and it may not be how he would have preferred it, but he doesn’t have a lot of window to freely decide on his own. There are a lot of things at stake, his own life included. The decision is set in stone even before he could decide on one.

“I had to watch over Natsu a lot when she was a baby. I was too young to look after her back then, I can barely take care of myself.” Hinata said. “But I was never scared about things that could go wrong. All I could ever think about was her. My baby sister. I was never scared of doing the wrong thing or screwing up. It just felt natural. And who else was there to take care of her other than me?”

“Hmm. We’re omegas. Nurturing is second nature for us.’’ Kenma said. “And you did great with her. She loves you. And even if you did a couple of things the wrong way, I’m sure the ones you did right still overshadows all of it.”

“Mom did her best to take care of us.” He balled himself tighter. Thinking about his mom and sister made him feel a bit more emotional than he already does. He misses them. “I thought I wanted to be like her someday. I knew I liked children. But now,” He sniffled. “I realised I never wanted to become a mother. I never wanted a kid of my own. I never wanted to get pregnant...not like this.”

“Stop beating yourself up too much.” Kenma said. “Sho, if you can’t believe in yourself, then believe me instead. I know you’ll be fine because you’re you. You’re never one to back down from a challenge and you’re stubborn as hell. Do you know that? It’ll take more than this to bring you down. And you still have us to back you up. Always. Me and Tetsu. We’re your family too.”

“I know.” He knows that but it did feel good to be reminded of that from time to time. He breathed a big sigh, the one you usually take before announcing something big. And before he could reevaluate his thoughts, he just blurted out the first thing he could come up with. 

“Kenma, I know who the father is.” he whispered because he couldn’t say it out loud. A part of him hoped Kenma had missed it. But he didn’t. The hand that drew patterns on his shoulder stopped moving but he never said anything. “Aren’t you going to ask me who?”

Kenma drew a shaking breath. He grabbed Hinata’s hand just because. Although he couldn’t tell whether it was for his own benefit or Hinata’s. “Okay. Since you asked me to.” He paused. “Who is it?”

Hinata pinched his eyes shut and held his breath. “It’s Kageyama.”

There was a long pause. Hinata had to sit up to make sure Kenma was still with him. 

Kenma looked at him in disbelief, like he was waiting for Hinata to either say he was joking or for a more reasonable punchline. When Hinata didn’t say anything else he said, “I was only teasing you before Sho, you didn’t have to take that seriously.”

“I’m not joking.” He said. “Kenma, I’m trying to tell you that I’m pregnant with Kageyama’s baby.”

“No you’re not.” he said, shaking his head. And then, “You can’t be serious. Do you realize how hard it is to believe that?”

“Believe me, I’m not even halfway through believing it myself.” He said. “But Kenma, it’s real. Remember the memories I lost during that party?”

“Uh-huh.” Kenma nodded, but he looked genuinely tense. “Someone dropped you off in the middle of the night while you were completely passed out. Yeah, how could I ever forget?”

“Right.” Hinata was worried Kenma might lose it before he does. But he tells Kenma everything. He tells him what happened during the party, though he kept the explicit parts to himself which got Kenma half thankful and half disappointed. He told him about the importance of his pregnancy and the backstory of Kageyama’s family tree. And by the end of it, he could swear Kenma had definitely stopped breathing. 

“You look…” Kenma waved his hand around like he couldn’t find the right words to say. “Calm. Why does it look like I’m the only one panicking about this?”

“I’ve had the whole car ride to go numb about it.” Hinata murmured. “Small world, huh?” He reached over to the hot chocolate still waiting for him on the coffee table. It was now cold, but it was better than nothing. He took several tentative sips as he let Kenma absorb everything he had just told him.

“This has got to be the biggest plot twist ever.” Kenma said. “I mean...how can you just meet someone who coincidentally is actually a vampire of all things, get yourself pregnant with his kid during your timely scheduled heat episode, he disappears on you then you meet again when one of his kind tried to kill you? Tell me if I missed anything.”

“Just the part where my life got turned upside down overnight and there’s nothing else I could do to salvage it.”

“I can’t believe this.” Kenma said as he sank through the cushions. He was eerily quiet for a while. Both him and Hinata were just staring at the far end of the wall. Then out of the blue he says, “I actually can’t decide which one’s more shocking. The fact that you’re pregnant with his baby or the fact that you actually slept with him! How can you just sleep through the whole thing?” 

“I don’t really want to remember anything. This...” he gestured to his stomach. “Is enough of a shocker as it is. And that’s not what we should be focusing here.”

“You said he showed you everything.” Kenma said and Hinata nodded. “That’s like watching your own sex tape!”

“That’s not the important thing here!” Hinata exclaimed. “Kenma, I’m pregnant with a half vampire! What do I do?!”

“I don’t know! Why are you asking me?” Kenma yelled back.

They both slumped back on the cushions. Kenma reached for the TV remote and started flicking through the channels absentmindedly. Hinata’s mind was somewhere else totally. He was expecting for Kenma to react in a different way. Sure he still got the shocked reaction he was expecting, but he thought Kenma would have reacted a bit more...explosively.

But for some strange reason, telling Kenma about it turned it to something more edible to digest. Maybe it was because he voiced it out with someone and somehow, it validated its existence and made it seem like it’s not such a big deal when in reality, it is. 

He asked for answers and now he’s got it. He found out how he got pregnant and with whom. It was a startling discovery. And now he has a big decision to make: what to do next?

And it seems like Kenma had been thinking about the same thing. “So…” He broke their silence. He finally settled on some random show none of them paid any attention to. “What’s happening next? Are you actually going to live with him?”

“Dunno. Should I?” He murmured.

Kenma shrugged. “It’s the most reasonable choice isn’t it?”

Hinata sighed. “Is it?”

Kenma looked at him while he continued to stare at the drapes behind the television. “It’s a big decision to make. I mean, you have to ask yourself what comes after. I don’t want to be the one asking this but… You’re not in a relationship of any sorts, what happens to you after the baby is born?”

“No idea.” And it scared him. He wanted to tell Kenma but he was afraid he’ll lose the thin strand of sanity that’s keeping him from falling apart. “Guess we’ll find out.”

Kenma paused. “And you’re okay with it?”

“What other options do I have?” His voice trembled but he swore he wouldn’t cry. “It’s not like I can unpregnant myself. And at some point, they’ll know about my pregnancy. The vampires will come for me. Kageyama is my only chance.”

“Hey, who knows? Maybe this’ll be your only shot at that whirlwind tragic romance.” Kenma playfully nudged him. Then he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s shoulder, giving him a side hug. “Fine. Forget tragic. We need to look optimistic here.”

Hinata laughed through the stubborn tears he was trying to keep at bay. “You’re delusional.”

Kenma snorted. “I’m only laying out the possibilities.”

“Those aren’t part of the options.” Hinata sniffled. “But I guess, with the whole situation...this actually saved me from making the decision of whether I want to keep the baby or not.”

“Were you...thinking of getting rid of it?” Kenma asked. 

“I was.” Hinata admits. Though it felt disturbing now that he said it out loud. “I could only think about what happens to me if I decided to keep it. What happens to everything I’ve worked so hard for and how my life will change because of this.”

“And what made you change your mind?” Kenma asked. “What’s the other reason after the silent death threat you received from your baby daddy?”

“Would you stop that already?” Hinata complained and Kenma laughed at his expense. “Well, it’s a baby Kenma. How can I ever think about sabotaging my baby’s only chance at living?” 

“I’m proud of you.” Kenma told him. “I really am. It’s a very big decision to make between two impossible options.”

“Kenma, I’m scared.” Hinata sat up as he spoke and stood up. Kenma’s eyes followed him as he paced back and forth. “I’m terrified. How do I know it’s the right decision? What if I regret it? I mean, I haven’t even thought about it enough just yet. I haven’t even cried about it yet! It’s only been a few hours. What if I can’t do this? What if this plan fails and I’m gonna get in trouble anyway?”

“It’s hard, I know.” Kenma said. “You still have time to think about it. You’re free to make your own decisions, Shoyo. And I believe you’ll end up with the right one by the end of it.”

“I don’t even know anymore.” Hinata sighed. He sat back down on the couch. “But thank you, I guess. Where would I be without you?”

“I know. I’m awesome. You’re so lucky to have me.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Go easy on the self compliments. This doesn’t sound like you at all.”

“I’ve been with Tetsu more than half my life. It’s about time I pick up some of his profound attributes.”

Hinata laughed. “Last I checked, you always bullied him because of those said attributes.”

“It’s called tough love.” Kenma rolled his eyes. “He knows I bully him because I love him.”

“I really wonder why he still stuck around you after all this time.” Hinata said. “If it were me, I would have ran for the hills already.”

“Same reason why I stuck with him. You’ll get it someday.” Kenma said. He got up, stretching his arms as he went to the kitchen. “Speaking of which, wanna help me out with dinner before he gets back?”

“Or we could always just order in.” Hinata suggested, trailing after Kenma.

“Nope!” Kenma replied. “Starting today, we’re not having you eat something with so little nutritional value. If I’m going to be a good uncle then I’m going to start now.”

“I’m glad you’re already invested. That makes one of us at least.” Hinata said. 

Kenma frowned at Hinata, then at the fridge. “Looks like we have to pick up some groceries. I’m missing some ingredients.”

“I could use a walk to clear my head.” Hinata said. He gestured to his outfit. “Do I need to change?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kenma looked at him like he just spouted some nonsense. “Who dresses up just to do groceries these days? Just throw in a coat and we’re good to go.”

* * *

When was the last time they did groceries together? Hinata couldn’t remember. In fact, he couldn’t remember when was the last time he went himself. Kenma seemed like he knew what he was looking for and where to find them. Not soon after, their kart was full of vegetables and a selection of fruits. He tried to argue with Kenma that some of it might just end up going to waste but Kenma still insisted. 

He finally managed to slip away when Kenma got stuck in the seafood section. Hinata figured it might take him a while to finally get everything he needed, so he left before Kenma could notice and sneaked towards the snack aisle. 

He grabbed a basket of his own and shoved anything he thought would be good. Good thing he remembered to bring his own wallet with him. He could pay for it before Kenma can find him and convince him to put it all back to where he got it from. 

He was third in the cue when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He let it ring for a while, thinking it’s only Kenma trying to find out where he is. He figured it wouldn’t hurt if he let Kenma go around the aisles for a bit longer while he paid for his stuff. But his phone kept on ringing and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn’t help but pick it up since it already started to worry him.

It wasn’t Kenma. He already had three missed calls and there’s already another one incoming. His phone found the accept button before he could think much more about it. The cue moved, and he was next. “Hello? May I know who this is?” He asked. The girl behind the counter greeted him and started punching in his stuff. There was shuffling in the background but no one spoke. It might be another one of those stray calls. “Um, anyone there? I think you dialled the wrong number-”

“No. It’s me.” There was a pause. “Don’t hang up.” 

Hinata pressed his other hand over his ear because of the background noise. “Wait, Kageyama? Is this you?” The cashier said the amount he had to pay but he didn’t catch it. He cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he took out his wallet. “Hold on a sec.” He said to his phone then addressed the cashier. “Sorry, how much?”

The cashier repeated it and he handed her some cash. “Where are you?” Kageyama asked.

“At the groceries,” he received his change and his bag of snacks. He thanked the girl and walked out of the cue. There were some people waiting in line behind him and he didn’t want to get scolded for taking so long. “With Kenma.” he added, just because it felt right to add that clarification, though he couldn’t figure out why.

“You shouldn’t be out right now. Is he with you right now?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata picked up the alarm in his tone. “Why? What’s going on?”

There was a long pause. For a while there was only silence and the sound of Kageyama breathing, though it was faint. “Kageyama?”

“Listen to me very carefully.” He finally said and the way he said it didn’t settle well with Hinata’s growing worry. Kageyama sighed a deep breath. “The guy we were holding custody...he escaped.”

“What?” Hinata froze in place.

“I need you to stay with your friend. We are tracking him but we think he’s heading towards the direction of the city.” Kageyama instructed. “I’m trying to get there as soon as I can but you have to follow exactly what I say until I can get there.” He nodded his head although Kageyama wouldn’t be able to see it. Then his legs were moving towards the store. He had to find Kenma. “Now tell me exactly where you are.”

“We’re at the supermarket near my place.” He said as he zigzagged between people to get through the aisles. 

“I want you to stay there and wait for me. Don’t go outside.” Kageyama said. “Don’t trust anyone who tries to approach you. Be cautious. Try to hide yourselves as much as you can.”

“Okay.” he said. And in a more panicked voice he added, “I-I can’t find Kenma. He was just here. I need to get off so I can call him.”

“Five minutes.” Kageyama answered and the call ended.

Hinata’s fingers were shaking as he dialed for Kenma. He kept on walking as the phone kept on ringing. He ended the call and redialled. People started to notice his distress. He waved at them and casually smiled at their direction to let them know there was nothing to worry about. Finally, the ringing stopped and Kenma answered.

“Got everything you need? I think I’m ready-”

“Where’d you go?” Hinata cut him off. 

“Okay, chill.” Kenma chuckled. “On my way to the counter. Meet me there?”

“No! You have to get back.” Hinata said as he ran towards the same way he just came from. “Come to the fresh produce section. I'll wait here for you.”

“What the hell is going on?” Kenma asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine and I’ll explain later but for now I need you to hurry and get back in here.” He demanded firmly. Then he added, “Please.” just to soften the blow though it might only have raised more alarm.

“You’re scaring me.” Kenma said before he ended the call. 

It wasn’t long until he spotted Kenma running towards where he was, his cart of groceries gone. 

“Alright, that wasn’t cool. You scared the bejesus out of me, man.” Kenma said as he tried to catch his breath. “What is it now?”

“I don’t know.” Hinata answered and Kenma frowned. “Kageyama called me out of the blue. He said the guy who attacked me got away and now they’re chasing after him.”

“What?! You mean the same one who tried to bite your neck off?” Kenma whisper yelled. 

“Yes. And it seems he’s on his way to us now.” 

“Damn. So what do we do?”

“We wait.” Hinata said.

Kenma sniffed. “Not good.” He said. “You’re releasing too much stress pheromones.” 

Instinctively, Hinata gripped his coat even tighter.

“At this rate, we’d have an ever bigger problem.” Kenma said, glancing around their surroundings. It was true. There were at least three people staring at them, all of which were alphas. 

Kenma side-stepped and placed himself in front of Hinata, blocking him away from the alphas. Dating Kuroo for years allowed him exposure with alpha pheromones, making him slightly immune unless it’s from his alpha. Not Hinata, despite them living together for years. It was only natural for him to succumb to his instincts. 

Kenma gripped his wrist and dragged him away. They hurried down the aisles without looking back, but it seems one of them was quite determined. Hinata can sense him even if they were a couple of metres apart. He felt sick to the gut. He can only move because of Kenma. 

“I thought you said he’s coming.” Kenma hissed when he bumped some stranger’s shoulder. Hinata apologized for him, but Kenma was determined to keep as much distance between them and the alpha on their trail. He didn’t hear what the lady said, but he could tell they weren’t very kind words. “Can’t you call him again or something? And make him hurry up.”

Hinata would have done it already if he could. But all his senses were in overdrive. He never felt as trapped in his whole life. They couldn’t even go outside since Kageyama said it’s dangerous, but they weren’t necessarily safe inside the store too. They were cornered and had nowhere to go. 

Kenma turned around and snatched his phone away from Hinata’s trembling hands. He punched in the passcode while he continued dragging Hinata towards the frozen section and dialed the first number he saw in Hinata’s recent. His phone call was picked up after the third ring.

“I’m almost-”

“It’s Kenma.” He said. “We’re being followed. You have to get here. Now.” 

“What?” Kageyama said. “That can’t be. He shouldn't have found him just yet...”

Kenma made a mental reminder to ask him again what that meant at a later time. “Shoyo’s distress might have triggered his body to release pheromones. It’s attracting every alpha in the vicinity. There’s this guy following us right now and I can’t keep this up much longer.”

“Keep walking.” Kageyama said. “And stay on the phone.”

Kenma glanced at his friend. “Do you want to talk to him?”

There was a pause. Kageyama sighed on the phone. “Put him on.”

Hinata nodded to whatever Kageyama was telling him. He looked like he was close to crying. Kenma squeezed the hand he was holding. But when he looked behind them again, he noticed the alpha wasn’t there anymore. He stopped abruptly, causing Hinata to stumble against him and step on his shoes.

Then Hinata gasped before he dropped the phone. He stared wide eyed behind Kenma, who didn’t bother to turn around and check what Hinata was looking at. They were running before Kenma sensed the alpha. 

They ran against boxes and had people yelling after them as they ran through the aisles. Kenma bumped into someone and got himself elbowed in the ribs on accident. The guy he bumped into lost his balance and hit the shelves. This time, Hinata had no time to apologize.

Security guards finally saw the scene and started their pursuit. But Kenma was not about to stop. There’s no way they could pass through the exit without getting cornered by security. So, he dragged Hinata through the line by the register, yelling for people to move aside as they went. Still, they could feel the alpha following close behind.

Hinata tugged at his arm when he realized they were headed outside. But one look behind them and it was enough for Hinata to start running again. It was already dark outside and the sidewalk was slightly wet from the showers earlier. They were both starting to feel tired. They could feel their legs starting to regret the abrupt exercise. 

Then they were blinded by headlights. The car screeched to a stop by the sidewalk. Two men came out of it, one headed towards where they stood while one of them went towards the way they came from.

He never thought a day would come where he would feel relieved with the presence of a vampire. Kenma let go of Hinata’s hand and Hinata dropped to the ground. He reacted first but Kageyama got to Hinata before he did. He watched as the vampire cradled his friend in his arms. Kageyama carried Hinata in his arms with ease like he was carrying a bag of cotton wool instead of a grown person. In a normal setting, he would have been more than terrified. But tonight has been anything but normal.

“What’s happening to him?” Kageyama asked as he brought the semi-conscious Hinata towards the car. Kenma followed after them and sat himself at the back seat. 

“He’s fine. He’s just in shock.” Kenma told him. Kageyama started the car. “Aren’t we going to wait for your friend?” He asked.

“He does not _look_ fine.” Kageyama said, glancing at the passenger seat where Hinata sat unconscious. He reached over and grabbed Hinata’s hand, then he looked at Kenma through the rearview mirror and said, “He’s burning up.”

Kenma leaned against the seat and placed his palm on Hinata’s cheek. “Oh no. Something’s not right.” He slumped back on his seat and strapped himself with the seatbelt. “You have to step on it and bring us to the nearest hospital. And quickly.”

He swore he heard Kageyama growl before he was thrown back on the seat. The car’s engine revved as they accelerated. Kenma closed his eyes shut and gripped whatever he could reach. At some point, it didn’t even seem like they were driving. 

It felt like they were flying.


	6. Lie To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ Sorry for the late upload AGAIN and I think this is the high time to announce that my future updates might no longer be weekly :( Of course, I will try my best not to take too long. I've just been so busy lately and uni work is dropping from left to right and I can assume the following weeks will be much worse than it is now. 
> 
> I thank you all for your support as usual! <3 
> 
> Have fun reading~ and I hope you like it!

“Wait, this is not the way to the hospital.” Kenma said. Despite it being late and already dark outside, he can still tell that they were going further and further away from the city. There were more trees surrounding the area and there wasn’t much people or houses where they drove past. “Where are you taking us?”

Kageyama didn’t answer, his eyes fixed on the road in front of them. Hinata let out a shaky breath and Kenma wished Hinata was at the back seat with him so he can look after Hinata while Kageyama drives them to who knows where. Kageyama briefly glanced at Hinata, then he reached over and said, “He’s burning hot.”

“That’s why I told you we need a hospital!” Kenma exclaimed, exasperated.

Kageyama briefly met his furious eyes through the mirror and asked, “What made him become like this? Did something else happen?”

“It was that stupid alpha.” Kenma spat. “I should have known better. I should not have let him come with me knowing the fragile state he was in.”

“If you’re asking whether he touched Shoyo then the answer is no.” There was a hint of relief in Kenma’s voice. And with a tinier volume he added, “I made sure of that at least.”

“You protected him.” Kageyama said and Kenma scoffed.

“Of course I did!” He said, then added, “Shoyo’s not just a friend. He’s family. Of course I wouldn’t just let some asshole take advantage of him.”

Kageyama ignored the jab. His expression didn’t even shift a little bit, much to Kenma’s disappointment. Further ahead, the illuminated outline of the villa finally came to view. Kenma’s eyes widened in awe as they drove underneath the lamp posts that trailed all the way towards the top of the hill. They went around a circular driveway and Kageyama parked the car in an abrupt stop, slamming Kenma back onto his seat.

“Ow. God, is he trying to kill us?” He muttered as he massaged his head. He saw Kageyama jump out of the car, leaving the engine running and the car door open before he circled around to get to the shotgun seat. Kenma felt his head spin and nausea started to bubble in his gut. He had to take a few seconds to close his eyes and will himself to calm down and barf later. There are more important things to attend to other than his carsickness.

Kageyama already had Hinata scooped up in his arms. His friend looked tiny and fragile as he was being carried up the steps leading towards the massive, wooden door entrance. Kenma clawed his way to yank the car door open, breathing in enough air to fill his lungs as his feet finally touched stable ground. He followed Kageyama and Hinata inside, half-running in hopes not to lose them.

Kageyama led them to a room and placed Hinata carefully on the bed, rearranging his limbs and slipping a pillow underneath his neck. Kenma quickly went to his side, grabbing his hand and wiping the perspiration on his forehead. Hinata’s breathing was shallow and quicker in intervals. He glanced at Kageyama worriedly asking him if he can get him some wet cloth and a basin of cold water. But before Kageyama could go ahead and fetch it, someone else also entered the room.

“He’s here.” The guy with the pretty hair told Kageyama. He found Kenma on the bed beside Hinata and acknowledged him with a small nod before he opened the door wider to let another guy walk in.

“I came as soon as I got the call.” The guy with a silver-grey hair and a beauty mark under his left eye huffed as if he had been running. He caught sight of the two omegas on the bed and immediately made his way towards them. “Oh dear. How long had he been like this?”

Kenma shifted slightly, moving closer towards Hinata in a defensive stance. The guy quickly drew back, stepping back a step to put a safe distance between them. He put his arms up in a surrender gesture and said, “It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt your friend.”

“This is Suga-san. He’s a doctor. It’s fine, we can trust him.” Kageyama clarified for him. Kenma looked doubtful but he finally relaxed, still not letting go of Hinata’s hand.

“He smells like an alpha.” Kenma said through his teeth.

“You can tell, huh?” The guy recoiled and gave a nervous laugh. He scratched the back of his head and said, “But I’m no alpha. The scent. . .it isn’t mine.”

“Oh.” Said Kenma and quickly tore his gaze away to hide the red that tinted his cheeks, understanding the insinuation.

Kageyama raised both eyebrows in question and the guy with the pretty hair standing beside him cackled in laughter.

“Anyway, let’s move on, yes? I still have a patient to see to.” The doctor huffed. Then he took a careful step forward and asked Kenma, “May I?”

Kenma stood to give him space and moved towards the foot of the bed.

“How long has he been in this state?” The doctor asked as he palmed around Hinata’s neck.

“Not more than less than an hour.” Kenma answered. “Is he going into heat?”

The doctor furrowed his brows, checked Hinata’s temperature and pupils before he answered, “It does look like it.” He paused, gave Kageyama a pointed look and after a while he added, “Strange. Is the omega perhaps, pregnant?”

There was silence but it didn’t last long since Kageyama answered, “Yes. He is.”

The doctor turned around and his eyes widened, “Please tell me that I’m wrong.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything else and the doctor returns his attention towards Hinata, a worried look on his face.

“What?” Kenma asked as he looked at the doctor, then at Kageyama and then back to the doctor again. “What is it?”

The doctor sighed. “His body is mimicking heat. I’ll give him a suppressant for now. Don’t worry, it’ll pass in a couple of hours.” He reached for his bag and pulled out a small vial and a syringe. Kenma gulped as the tip of the needle touched the surface of Hinata’s skin. The doctor smiled at him reassuringly and handed him a bottle of tablet suppressants, giving him instructions about when to take it. Kenma thanked him and returned his attention back towards Hinata.

“It will do him good to take a long rest,” The doctor said. “And make sure he’s not exposed to anything that may agitate him again. I’m talking about other people’s pheromones he isn’t used to and also stress.”

Then he turns towards Kageyama, said something to him in hushed voice, before exiting the room. As much as Kenma wanted to know what that was about, he was more concerned about Hinata who had now looked a million times better than a minute or two before. His skin is still glistening in sweat, cheeks slightly flushed, but otherwise he looked peaceful. The crease in his forehead flattened to a relaxed state. Kenma sighs. He pulls up his phone, gasps to see what time it is and quickly types in a text for Kuroo. He opted not to tell him anything detailing about the incident but he plans to tell him soon, preferably not through a text message.

By the looks of it, Hinata might end up sleeping until the next day which means moving him from here and back to the apartment would prove challenging. And he definitely doesn’t want to risk disturbing his friend as he took a well-deserved rest. Once again, he types in a quick message to Kuroo, pleading him not to ask too many questions and just follow what he has been told, promising him answers for later.

Kageyama comes back into the room, he is alone this time and whatever conversation he must have had with the doctor was responsible for the troubled frown in his normally indifferent expression. It troubles Kenma knowing it must have something to do with Hinata one way or the other, but he doesn’t ask. Kageyama looks to him, then to Hinata and lingers there. Kenma didn’t want to know what the look meant. Besides, he still should be acting cold towards the guy who first-hand took advantage of his friend many weeks ago. Even Hinata can’t convince him otherwise.

“You are welcome to stay the night if you wish. I was just told he should be put to proper bed rest for at least a day and he would be relieved to see you beside him when he wakes.” Said Kageyama, then adds, “You can stay here or I can prepare another bedroom for you.”

Kenma considers this. Leaving Hinata alone with the company of all these other strangers didn’t sit well with him. And staying would mean he could make sure Hinata comes back with him the next day, back home, to their apartment where he belongs. But he also thought about the events that happened tonight and what Hinata told him earlier in the afternoon. If Hinata leaves, with them pretending everything else is fine, then the same thing if not worse will happen to him again in the future. And he is not about to put his friend at risk like that, no matter what his selfishness is urging him to do. Hinata may not like it, and by all means he has the right to. Hinata is not someone who would willingly let anybody else decide for him, not his mother, sister and so much more him and even Kuroo.

Hinata has to stay where someone as powerful as Kageyama can keep him safe. He doesn’t like it and Hinata will definitely not like it, or if Kuroo will give him an earful later on, but he also knows it’s only a small price to pay if he wanted to keep Hinata and his baby to safety. He also knows there would be no way Hinata would allow him to leave, even if he tries to reason with him. And it would surely be easier on his part, since leaving Hinata feels like abandoning him for good.

“My alpha is coming for me.” He tells Kageyama, pocketing his phone just as when it received another notification. He looks at Kageyama and tries his best to look stern with him, no matter how ridiculous that may be. Kageyama being a vampire will always be a hundred-times stronger than him, and if he really wants to, he could hurt Kenma without as much effort. “I don’t trust you and I don’t necessarily like you at all. But for some reason, Shoyo believes you won’t do him wrong and as a friend, I want to believe him.” _I know you’ll keep him safe._

Relief washed through Kageyama’s face but he remained impassive, although Kenma could swear he looked more pleased than he tries to let on. “He will not be harmed, not when he’s here.” _With me._

“You might have different intentions behind your kindness than the rest of us,” _You’re only doing this because he is pregnant with your child._ “And Shoyo deserves more than this. But he will be in more danger if he remains with us. So, keep him safe.”

Kenma didn’t wait for Kageyama to promise him that, to swear his life as proof of his word. It was a deal, an agreement between both parties and it didn’t have to be sentimental. He unclasps his wristband and transfers it around Hinata’s wrist, careful not to wake him with his touch. “He might cause you trouble and will come look for me. This has got my scent in it, it will at least help him calm down when he wakes.”

“I won’t force him to stay. If he wants to walk out of here, he is free to do so.” Kageyama said.

“Didn’t you hear what the doctor said?” Kenma rose to his feet after dragging the duvet closer to Hinata’s chin. “He’s not allowed to be exposed to pheromones just yet, if we don’t want to risk another event such as earlier. Try to keep him inside, at least for a while and tell him we’ll come visit as much as we can.”

Kageyama nods, although he looked troubled about it still. “Of course.”

Kenma forced himself not to look back when he finally exited the room. Kageyama followed him until they reached the door and not soon after, another car pulled up the driveway and Kuroo was getting out of the vehicle with a look of intense worry in his face. Kenma looked at Kageyama briefly, a silent conversation passing between them before he walked down the steps and into Kuroo’s arms. He didn’t stay for long, although he wished he did. He wanted Kuroo to comfort him, to ask him what they have just been to and maybe divert his attention with his nerdy talk and lame jokes. But they could do all that when they go back to their apartment, just the two of them this time.

“Where’s Shoyo?” Kuroo asked, because of course why wouldn’t he notice. Kenma texted him that they ran to an emergency at the grocery store but left out the specifics. All for good reason. He’s had enough for the day and isn’t interested in dealing with his boyfriend’s alpha tendencies the moment he knows the rest of the story.

So he simply tells him, “He’s inside, resting.” And when Kuroo raised his brows in question, he added, “And he’s staying over. Don’t worry he’s fine.” He leaves out the part about how long Hinata is ‘staying over’ exactly, but what it only does is raise more suspicion. Kuroo is an attentive guy after all.

“Did something wrong happen to him?” Asks Kuroo. “Can’t I at least see his face before we go?”

“Kuro,” Kenma purrs the name invented from their childhood to grab the alpha’s attention. “He was heavily exposed to pheromones and went to a pseudo-heat. It’s not a good idea to go in there while he’s in a sensitive state.”

“But –”

“Take me home? I’m tired.” Kenma cut him off before he could try and negotiate. “We can drive by and pick up some take away on the way home. I’ll tell you about the rest of the story later.”

Kuroo sighed, giving up. “Alright. Get in.”

Kenma gladly followed. He glanced at the porch just before Kuroo pulled away from the driveway and saw Kageyama still standing there, unmoving and terrifyingly intimidating at his own right. He shook his thoughts out of his head before he can entertain second thoughts and ask Kuroo to turn around so they can take Hinata back with them after all. Instead, he reached for Kuroo’s hand who gladly entangled his fingers with his own. He squeezed Kuroo’s hand despite his being a size too small, as if asking to hold him back and not let him go back and change his decision.

* * *

Hinata groans as he wakes, his body immediately stretching to get rid of the stiffness in his muscles. The smell of sandalwood and crisp pine hit his nostrils before he can even rip his eyelids open. He felt so comfortable and the sound of birds accompanied by the cool morning breeze wafting through the open window are making getting up from bed feel like a chore.

He managed to stay in a relaxed state not longer than five minutes before he gets up, his body groaning at the unnecessary movement. He was buried in white sheets and surrounded by walls which were equally white it almost blinded him. Apart from his clothes, which were the same as what he wore the day before, everything else in the room is in hues of grey with an occasional splash of blue.

“Am I dreaming?” He murmurs to himself, not expecting to receive a reply in return.

“You’re not.”

Hinata gasps and almost jumped out of bed. At the far end of the room sat no other than Kageyama, who looked poised and dark and so out of place due to his choice of outfit which was greedy in colour but black just as much as the interior of the room is with white. There’s a steaming teacup resting on the coffee table, a book half read sitting on his lap. “How are you feeling?”

“It feels like I’m in heaven and you look like the angel of death.” Hinata said his words out loud and Kageyama raised a sculptured brow. “I mean, yeah. I feel fine.” And like an afterthought he adds, “What are you doing here?”

Kageyama uncrossed his legs, slid a bookmark between the pages of his book, got up and walked towards Hinata like a panther stalking a prey. His hand was cold against the skin on Hinata’s forehead but they were surprisingly gentle. “Hmm. It looks like your fever is gone.” He simply said, ignoring Hinata’s question as he made his way around the ridiculously massive bed, equally ignoring Hinata’s stare which was following his every movement. He picks up the medicine resting on the bedside table and handed it to Hinata with a glass of water. “Drink.”

Hinata stared at the capsule suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Suppressants.” Kageyama answered. “You went into heat last night; Do you not remember?”

“I would not have any recollection about it if I was really in heat.” Hinata said, his voice lacking volume. He took the medicine from Kageyama’s palm, gulped it and made a disgusted face. “Ugh. Why can’t they make it taste a bit less yucky?”

“Right.” Kageyama frowned, remembering how exactly they first met. It still bothered him thoroughly, how Hinata still couldn’t remember that night as vividly as he could. He did show Hinata his memories, but they were only a mirror of his own. He will never know how Hinata felt about what they did or what was going through his head during and after it. And for Kageyama, that seemed a bit unfair considering he’s still have to make his mind forget about all of it. Although deep down, he knows he really doesn’t want to. “After this you need to eat.” He says instead, willing his mind to get it together. “What do you normally have?”

“What time is it?” Hinata asks and Kageyama tells him it’s just around nine in the morning. He yawns, stretches himself once more before throwing both his legs dangling beside the bed. “Breakfast it is then. I don’t usually eat in the morning but,” His stomach growled in perfect cue, “I am really hungry. But can I use the bathroom first?”

“Hmm.” Is all Kageyama said before brushing past Hinata to head towards the door. Then he says over his shoulder, “Those are for you to use,” gesturing at the neatly folded clothes and towel on the desk, “I’ll be in the kitchen after you’re done.”

* * *

Hinata’s hair was still dripping when he finally joins Kageyama in the kitchen. He has a towel wrapped around his shoulders to keep himself from getting wet but Kageyama still looked at him with a look of disapproval.

“Dry your hair properly.” He says as Hinata walked towards the island where a bunch of eggs, some bread and a pot of coffee were spread out.

Hinata ignores him, pours himself a cup of coffee and chokes on it after his first sip. “Is this poisoned?” He sputters then looks awed after Kageyama took a sip of his own, not grimacing even for a little bit. “It’s so bitter!”

Kageyama shrugs. “Taste fine for me. I thought you were supposed to like coffee?”

“I do.” Hinata opens up a cupboard and lights up after finding a jar of sugar on the first try, adding a heap full of it into his mug. Then went straight to the fridge to grab the milk. “But I take it like normal people do.” Then he stops himself, because Kageyama is anything but normal. He doesn’t say it though; afraid he may have offended. But Kageyama only shrugs again and says,

“I also have no idea what _normal_ people eat for breakfast.” He points towards the items scattered on the island and added, “So make something on your own. There’s more in the fridge.”

Hinata doesn’t even complain and immediately starts prepping for a batch of omelette and toast. Kageyama sat on one of the island stools and opens the newspaper as he nursed his drink. “Do you. . .um, _eat_?” he asks, but kept his back facing his host. It was awkward enough to ask that question, not to mention random. But he thought it would be good curtesy to ask.

“Sure.” Answers Kageyama, there was a scoff of amusement or an eye roll hidden beneath his tone but he didn’t even look at Hinata when he turned around to face him. He remained focused on whatever section of the newspaper got his attention instead.

_Do you eat human food?_ Hinata wants to ask but he slides a plate in front of Kageyama anyways. He doesn’t acknowledge it but doesn’t push it away either. Hinata turns around and proceeded to make another plate for himself.

Hinata hesitated to ask, especially when his gaze once again landed on the wrist band around his hand. It was the one he gave Kenma as a souvenir after he came back from visiting his hometown. Kenma always had it on because Hinata made him make a childish promise to never take it off. He first noticed it while he was showering and immediately knew what it meant. Kenma left before he was awake. He didn’t know what it meant or what Kenma is trying to tell him and it may probably end up bothering him for the rest of the day if he doesn’t find out about it soon.

But like a creepy mind-reader, Kageyama answered the question he was still struggling with on his own. “Your friend left last night not long after we brought you here. His alpha came to get him.”

“I see.” Hinata busied himself with rearranging the food in his plate before he turns around to join Kageyama in the kitchen island. “How was he?”

Kageyama folded half of the paper to look at him. He avoided it by busying himself with the omelette. “Unhurt.” He paused and Hinata nodded, sighing a soft breath of relief. “He did well to protect you last night.”

“Like he always has.” Hinata smiles, then it melted as quickly as it came. “I’m dragging everybody else down with me aren’t I? I troubled him last night. He could have gotten hurt because of me.”

“You don’t know that. I wouldn’t wish to get on his bad side myself.” Kageyama said and Hinata chuckled at that.

“It’s Kenma. Even his alpha bends under his wishes.”

“He did prove me wrong about many things concerning omegas.” Said Kageyama and Hinata finally lifted his head to look at him.

“Like what?”

Kageyama shrugs and reached for the fork on his plate. Hinata watched in awe as he scooped a portion of the omelette and brought it to his mouth. He stared until he saw Kageyama’s throat bob as he swallowed, resulting him to feel the need to swallow himself.

“You must already know about the dilemma your society has about your secondary genders,” Kageyama carried on, unaware of Hinata’s flustered state. “I guess I was always under the wrong impression about omegas after all this time.”

“I’ll pass on the compliment but I’m afraid it will do nothing but inflate his ego.” Said Hinata. “Don’t tell me you got your impressions from those books?”

“Why?” There was a gleam that passed Kageyama’s eyes. “Didn’t you get your impressions from those movies and novels as well?”

Hinata blushed even harder than earlier. He scoffs anyway, crosses his hands and used his elbows to lean against the granite top. “Which one of those should I consider untrue?”

There was a subtle lift in the corner of Kageyama’s mouth to show he was amused. “You asked earlier if I can _eat_.” He makes a point by biting the corner of the buttered toast. “I assume you were referring to _human_ food and whether I can stomach those?”

Hinata shrugs. “I grew up thinking vampires only prefer blood.”

“You’re not wrong.” Said Kageyama. “Even a drop of blood can never compete with anything else. But,” He pauses, folding the newspaper neatly and discarding it beside him. “That does not mean other food sources are unavailable for us. So yes, we can eat human food.”

“I can see that now. What else did those movies and novels get wrong? I know what you’re going to say,” Hinata said and Kageyama raised his brows. “You could tell me but you’d have to kill me after, right?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and somehow looked utterly annoyed much to Hinata’s amusement. “Which proves my point exactly how ridiculous those movies are.”

Hinata snorted trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. “I see you have no appreciation for those kinds of things, huh? It’s all about the suspense, the idea of temptation. . .”

“Over romanticised the idea of danger as a weapon for seduction.” 

“It catches the audience’s attention.”

Kageyama made a face (as much as his stoic face may allow) as if he just swallowed something unpleasant. “It’s disturbing.”

“True. But does it matter?” Hinata says.

“It does when one does not realise what it truly implies.”

Hinata blinks, then swallows the dryness in his throat. “You got me. Now I’m curious.”

But Kageyama was quick to dodge the conversation. “Ask me another. We don’t have all day.”

“Why? What’s going on today?” He asks and follows as Kageyama stood up to place his used plate in the sink.

“We’re going to get you looked at a clinic.” Kageyama said and quickly clarified himself, “After yesterday, we don’t know what _else_ could have happened. We just have to make sure we didn’t miss anything.”

_Ah._ That’s right. They were still due to address the big elephant in the room. “I already have an appointment in three days. Can’t it wait?”

“We can ring and see if we can move up the schedule for today.” Kageyama said, his back still facing Hinata.

“You can do that?” Asked Hinata.

“Hm.” Was all the response he received. Determined not to ruin the lighter mood they had earlier (before the big elephant was addressed), Hinata quickly jumped into asking another question.

“How does one become a vampire?” He asks, and apparently it’s not a popular topic for a light discussion. Kageyama’s shoulder slightly tensed and he didn’t answer immediately. He took his time washing and drying the cutlery instead.

Hinata clears his throat, took a sip from his already cold coffee and added, “I mean, in the movies you have to get bitten in order to turn. Is that also true or is it another silly idea?”

To his relief, this seemed to have grabbed Kageyama’s attention. “It’s not always wrong. Back in the old days, they used to perform blood rituals in order to turn a human into a vampire.” He finally turns around and continues, “A vampire has to cut holes in the skin as a part of the ritual then transfuse vampire blood into the human.” He presses his middle and index finger in his neck, somewhere just below his jaw. “Your jugular vein here is the fastest route for the blood to get to the heart. So biting the neck during transforming someone is not totally untrue.”

“But the flaw to that is, you need vampire blood and biting someone in the neck isn’t enough to turn someone?”

“Correct.” Kageyama answers. “But only if the blood is pure.”

“What does that mean?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama hesitates to answer this one. But it looks more like he was trying to think about the correct way to explain or as if he was trying to select the right words to describe. Settling back onto his previous seat, he says, “It means, only full-blooded vampires have the ability to perform the ritual.”

“They call you the ‘ _living dead’_ ,” Or was it zombies? He didn’t clarify anyway and let the statement hang in the air while Kageyama sat there patiently waiting for him to finish the rest. “So is. . . _conceiving_ normal?” This time, Kageyama met his gaze, his usual frown once back on his face. Hinata sipped his coffee. “Or is it, um. . .considered a special case?”

“Are you trying to ask me if pregnancy is possible?”

“Yes.” Hinata squeaked. Fingers crossing underneath the table, hoping both the question and the statement weren’t offensive. And with a smaller voice he adds, “Vampires don’t get pregnant in movies.”

“By now you should have realised that there’s more to it than what they like you to believe in those fantasies.” Says Kageyama, and sighs before continuing, “We are also human in many ways, I guess you could say. But the practice is not really that common surprisingly and not everybody has the gift. It is only reserved for the descendants of the pure bloodied vampires. What we call now as the elite bloodline.”

“You’re one of those descendants.” Said Hinata. “You already explained that part earlier.”

“I am.”

“I see.” Hinata said as he gathered his own dishes to the sink. He didn’t want to look at Kageyama when he asks the next question that’s been bugging him since the start of the conversation. Although he didn’t know why it mattered to know if, “Were there others before?”

“No. There were no others.” Kageyama paused, seeming to consider the question and added, “I believed it was. . . unachievable.”

“. . .Why did you think that?”

“It never worked before.” A pause and Hinata almost let the plate slip his fingers. But Kageyama seem to not have noticed as he continued talking, “It was expected of me to sire an heir. My grandfather. . .he would match me up with partners he thought was good enough for his opinion. All of them were a failure.”

Hinata bit his lips, almost drawing out blood, to stop them from trembling. “Was that what you were doing back at that party? To look for a _partner_ to fulfil your grandfather’s wishes?”

“No. I walked out of that responsibility long ago.” Kageyama stood to walk closer to Hinata, but kept a safe distance away. “True, I wasn’t thinking and it was irresponsible. But my intentions back then aren’t what you are thinking of.”

Hinata whirls around to face him, his eyes were fierce, blown wide and angry. “Oh yeah? Why should I believe you when you just admitted yourself that you used to sleep around just so you can offer a little vampire heir to your grandfather’s feet?”

“I had sex with you because I wanted to.” Kageyama was closer now. Hinata didn’t even see him move. “That’s the end of that.”

Hinata refused to back down and return the glare directed towards him. “You had sex with me because I was the easiest prey you could find. I was not in my right mind! And you took advantage of that.”

“You made it impossible for me to walk away.” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. “I helped you get out of that crowd because you were dancing on the surface of your heat! All while you were clinging onto me so desperately like I was your lifeline! I _tried_ to hold myself back.”

Hinata crossed his arms, an attempt to squeeze a bit of distance between them and tried to make himself look tall and intimidating as he could but eyes seem to betray him. “You’re saying it’s my fault now?” Hinata spat, looked away and angrily brushed away the tears that dare fall down his cheeks. They were nothing but hot, angry tears. “You wouldn’t know what it feels like to live a life so vulnerable, to be an easy target among the eyes of those who see you as someone worth less than them. My whole life I’ve been taught to be careful, to get a tight grip, and the one time I slipped, this happened.”

“I had no idea, or had a chance to think about the consequences that might happen after. I only saw what was in front of me and if you were in my shoes you couldn’t have possibly just walked away either.” 

Hinata sighed a shaky breath and he whispered, “You could have tried harder.”

“That child is much as mine as it is yours,” Kageyama said, placing each arm around Hinata, caging him in against the edge of the kitchen sink. “Which means it’s _ours_ and everything else that comes along with it. So if you think this whole thing was a _mistake, a burden_ , then so be it and I apologise for stealing what’s not meant to be mine. Resent me all you want but you won’t get rid of me so easily. You and I both share the same responsibility now and I am here to fulfil my end. I am only asking you to do the same.”

A minute or two has passed before they heard a cough that came from behind them. And then,

“Bad timing? We kinda need you back there but um. . .”

Hinata recoiled but Kageyama remained where he was. He slowly turned around to see Oikawa awkwardly standing just by the kitchen entrance. “What is it?”

Oikawa made a pointed glance at Hinata who made himself appear smaller and used Kageyama as cover. “Er, not a good time really. It can wait.” He said before he bolted away.

Kageyama sighed and sidestepped, grabbing a clean glass and filled it with cold water before handing it to Hinata, who took it with reluctant hands. “I’ll go see what he needs and then we can check to see if we can get you checked in later this afternoon, if not then maybe tomorrow.”

“Whatever.” Hinata grumbled, still sniffling, eyes red but it seems he’s stopped crying. He seemed to be doing his best to avoid meeting Kageyama’s gaze.

Kageyama studied him, an apology hanging loosely at the tip of his tongue. A part of him was glad they were able to address that despite how bad it went. But he was never good at talking, at communication really. And both of them are already spent and equally fuming enough. So he decided to let it go for now and leaves.

He doesn’t see the look that lingered a bit too long and the faintest blush at the tip of Hinata’s ears as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. Is it too soon to brainstorm for baby names? Lemme know if there are any suggestions hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
